Complete Bliss
by Stephanie Jean Snape
Summary: Hermione is hiding secrets when they're reveiled to the now younger potions professor what will he do listen or turn his back on her. But as the war come closer to home, will forces tear apart the hard earned feelings that have build or will love prevail.
1. Chapter 1: Horrific

_**Chapter 1 **_

"Mione," she heard the voice's call through the crowd, she turned to see her best friends running towards her, she felt the happiness and safely fill into her chest almost overwhelming, she was so excited to see them, but the dread of the horrific effects that had past that summer were haunting her, still she woke up in a cold sweat scared to go back to sleep, never before was she so full of happiness but a sinking feel of sorrow filled her at the same time. She never knew this kind of horror before, these feelings of complete dread that could fill you and weighed you down making you feel like you are unable to move. Everything had been right under her making her feel safe and protected had been ripped out from under her in an instant and she was thrown into the dark, were lost love existed, were only the haunted lay everything was gone. But now as her friends approached her she pushed back the feelings she had and put a smile on her face more for their sake then hers. She would never allow people to see her true feelings it was a weakness she couldn't afford to have now. The last thing she wanted right now was people pitying her.

"Hey guys," she said hugging them all, Ron going beat red from the attention, she put on a smile to make sure that they wouldn't ask questions. She had known for a long time he had a crush on her but she would never be able to return it he was a brother to her and that's all she could ever feel for him.

"You look great," Ginny, said looking her up and down," but you need some new clothes." Yep things were back to normal; Ginny always pestered her about that. Taking a deep breathe she calmed herself she had been so worked up that they would sense something wrong with her and question her, thankfully they had not. She felt at ease now, maybe now going back to school she could put herself into work and friends and try and forget that summer as best as she could.

"I like my clothes thank you very much," she said forcing a chuckling, her and Ginny always got into fights over the way she dressed, and how she acted everything they fought over but wouldn't trade their friendship in over anything. They had always been there for each other, and it was a comforting feeling to know that you have someone there for you no matter what.

"So how was your summer?" the girl asked, Hermione felt gloom consume her. What she should say, she couldn't tell them about what happened or at least not yet. But her quick thinking brain was working as it always did.

"I'll tell you later I got to go to the heads compartment," she said smiling, as they all rolled their eyes and boarded the train. She looked at them as they started talking excitedly, smiling and laughing. She wished she could give it to them the laughter that had consumed their friendship but it was no longer there, the laughter that would once erupt all the time didn't exist. She watched them get on the train and she stood there thinking just thinking but snapping her head up she though she better actually head to the heads department.

Stepping up to get on she was tugged from the entrance and pushed hard against the train, pain shot through her arm, and she felt her back crack. Pain shot through her head as is racked the side of the train. Looking at the arm that held her she really didn't need this today of all days. It had been hard enough for her just to get out of bed let alone deal with some asshole. His grip was so strong it hurt so much.

"Ah if it isn't Ms. Granger," she heard the drawl, she looked up into the deathly dad silvery orbs, and the long blond hair that was his trademark, she felt fear creep into her, and her throat start to close in. The slim ball was no other than Lucius Malfoy the death eater bastard. She couldn't really call him a bastard since both her parents were married when he got conceived and when he was born an asshole suited him much better.

"You have definitely grown up haven't you," he said standing to close to her for her comfort, the deathly grip on her arm kept her from moving when she truly wished to kick him and run as fast as she could, he stroked her cheek and felt her stiffen. He dropped his hand to touch her stomach, her stomach felt like it was going to heave breakfast right at him. She was so utterly disgusted, she did not have any practice with boys but she knew when she was totally uncomfortable and right now she had never been more uncomfortable in her whole life.

"I must get on the train," she said but he gripped her arm even harder making her wince. Why would he try something so stupid as to grab her in public like this she just hoped and prayed that someone would come along and save her? But as if her prayer had been answered an angel had been delivered to her, well if you could call him an angel.

"You will get on when I tell you to get on," he said possessively, his eyes roamed over her making a shiver run up her spine. She had had a nice long shower this morning but already she was feeling dirty.

"Ms. Granger," they heard the deep voice as she turned to look at the man she didn't recognize at all. He was utterly gorgeous a mouthwatering knee buckling gorgeous. She Hermione Granger was dumb struck as she looked at him standing there his black robes all around him, making him look dashing and dangerous and yet as she looked closer familiar in a way as if she had seen those eyes many times before. No boy ever made her swoon like this ever not even a little and with one look she couldn't think one coherent thought.

"Ah Severus," Lucius said letting go of her arm; she instinctively made her hand go up to massage the throbbing pain, there would be a definite bruise there and probably on her back as well. She looked up at the man yet again and she saw it she knew who it was and shock filled her. She recognized him what features she could distinguish.

He stood tall at around 6"4, he was wearing his usual teaching robes, and the same sneer that she always saw plastered to his face, but some how it didn't look as threatening as it use to, it was some how more gentle and forgiving a boyish grin. His hair was long still but looked nicer delicate around his face. In addition, she knew that beneath those robes would be a rock hard body. Oh god it was Snape that old greasy potions professor, and he was doing something weird to her insides that was unsettling, and unnerving. It felt like she couldn't get a descent breathe and she forgot about the fact that Malfoy was standing a foot away, her head was fuzzy. Shaking her head a little she shook of the fuzziness and mentally slapped herself as she remembered that she was not a bimbo and she thought clearly at all times.

"Lucius can you excuse or head girl she has important matters to discuss with me," he said to the man, his voice becoming rough, it was still the same old voice but it was more powerful, more seductive. Lucius bowed and turned and disappeared with a whisper of his cloak, but not before turning one last time to glance at her. She released the breath she had been holding and then looked at him, she felt her breathe hitch again at the sight of him.

"Ms. Granger, I believe you should get aboard before you faint," he said smirking; she obliged him as she tried stepping on the train and slipped. He grabbed her firmly at the hips and picked her up then setting her down. She turned to look at him shocked god she was making a fool of herself. He had been so quick to grab her it was quite amazing, and breathtaking.

"How you … look………younger," she stammered not able to understand. She was stammering she never stammered and now he the mean professor that for years had made her life hell in class and out was the cause of it.

"Yes a present from our headmaster for my loyalty and may I ask why you were not at any of the meetings this summer," he said glaring down at her as she stood there. Guiltily she looked away and down at her feet, she couldn't lie she was bad at it; whenever she did she went bright red. What do I tell him she repeated in her head then came up with something easy?

"Sorry sir I was detained," she said solemnly, she could feel her cheeks heat a little because it was a half truth. Dumbledore had understood when she had told him she didn't want anyone to know she just wanted it to be her business. One thing she could not take was being pitied, she fought through being alone at their funeral and the lonely nights hugging their picture to her trying to remember, and praying and hating herself for being so weak.

"Well you can explain it all when we have a meeting tonight after the feast," he said, turned, and left her standing there breathless. Seeing him walk away was beautiful, she wondered what exactly he looked like without his black robes. Shaking her head she was thinking badly.

This was most definitely going to be an interesting year, forgetting about her pain in her arm she headed to the heads compartment, but the picture of the new and improved Potions master kept her attention. Pressing a hand to her stomach where it felt like it was tying in knots she tried to sooth it. Oh god was it going to be a weird year.

She opened the door but no one was there the vacant space of were the head boy should have been, she sat down. May be he was just late she thought to herself, yeah that was it. That's just what she needed this year an irresponsible person that she would have to live with and work with. She hated irresponsible people she couldn't stand them but her she was answered when the door swung open and she came face to face with him yet again. Standing quickly to look at him she bowed her head, as she always did.

"Sir," she said bowing her head. She had always thought highly of him he was a person that was not above all irresponsible, he was intelligent and handsome in a way back then but now handsome didn't even describe him.

"Ms. Granger it seems that Dumbledore has chosen not to have a head boy this year he could not decide so I hope you are up to the task," he said scowling, he himself hated this idea. There was too much work for one little girl to deal with. In fact she wasn't really a little girl anymore not like in her first year.

"Yes I believe I can do it sir," she said silently, she couldn't believe it this was the first time in the history of Hogwarts that there weren't a head boy and head girl. What was Dumbledore thinking doing this, how would she be able to stay on her studies patrol, organize events and deal with everything that's happened. God everything was slowly getting worse and worse, this had to be a terribly bad dream that she was in.

"Since McGonagall couldn't be here I was pushed into the position, and by the way your request to become my assistant has been accepted," he said and her head shot up and a smile light her face making his heart skip a beat.

"Thank you so much sir I won't fail you," she said still smiling, maybe everything was looking up after all. He then marched farther in and took a seat. She taking the hint took the seat across from him that she before has occupied. For so long she had wanted to be his assistant but was forced to wait till her last year to apply for the position and now she was so happy the sorry of the summer had been forgotten.

"Is there something else I should know Professor?" she asked he looked at her shocked she was to damn smart for her own good. She was a studier that was evident she read people well and could see through covers. Working for Voldermort and Dumbeldore he had learned to cover everything up but she could tell, she had always been able to tell, and it was annoying that a girl more than half his age could tell well she wasn't half his age now that was for sure. A gift that Dumbeldore talked about fondly, he was always going on and on about how proud he was about her powers and how much stronger she was.

"Yes the ministry is placing officials around Hogwarts with them is Lucius Malfoy I don't have to warn you how much of a dangerous man he is do I?" he said and he watched the lights die out of her eyes and tears threaten to over flow, but before he knew it they were gone and a cold face was lifted up to shield everything. She was different; he could tell something had scared her hard. He never meet a person that had had an encounter with the man and be so close to tears so soon the man was scary but not that scary was he?

"No sir I will watch out," she said remembering her summer, her parents….

He watched her avoid his eyes, she knew he was gifted in ligaments and would use it if he had to, but he could only do it if he had eye contact. He needed to know what had happened what was ailing her. When the train started moving she just sat there, silent, he desperately wanted to know what was going on inside that little head of hers, but he doubted that she would let him in.

"Ms.Granger," he said out of no were and her head shot up, and he found his chance and tried to break threw. She brought up a thick wall but for him it was easy to break threw and everything flashed before him, in a current of emotion.

_**Memory**_

She was asleep in her bed when she heard a scream, grabbing her wand she raced out of her room and down the stairs. He watched her, her simple clothing of a shirt barely covered what it should. Her rat nest hair fanned around her.

She walked into the living room to see her parents dead lying on the ground and death eaters above them and the dark lord there. They all turned to look at her and he watched her eyes go fiery with anger.

"Ah if it isn't their blossoming little daughter, boys I much need a wife do you think she'll do," the man said coming towards her but he sensed the aura even in her memories as her strength boiled.

"You will pay for what you've done," she said, the grin fell as he studied her, something changed; her magic level was rising higher and higher.

"Get out know," he said but everyone was standing there watching, as she was consumed with a white light.

There were cracks of apparition and they were gone, the white light died and she slide down against the door frame her whole body changed. The bushy hair she had come down with had changed into curly waves of deep brown and her chocolate eyes were a slight caramel color.

She looked at her parents and cried, large racking sobs that shook her whole body.

"That's enough get out," she said but he persisted, and then saw the episode at the train. One that she wasn't about ready to relive anytime soon.

_**Memory**_

"Mione," came the voice of Potter and the two Weasleys as they ran through the crowd towards her.

"Hey guys," she said smiling at them hugging Ronald him going bright red, he chuckled everyone in the whole school knew how much he loved her.

"You look great," Ginny, said looking her up and down," but you need some new clothes."

He saw the fake smile she had pasted on her face and snorted. Anyone could see through that, just to look at her eyes proved her hurt, but her friends were oblivious. He remembered that smile it was tight at the side of her lips he could tell when she was faking a smile. On a rare occasion he remembered being seated in the great hall and a laugh a merry one would fill the room. Glancing at her she would be so happy as if nothing affected her, but now in a matter of minutes her moods changed and fluctuated like crazy.

"I like my clothes thank you very much," she said chuckling, he chuckled, women and their clothes they never stopped. Her clothes could be worked on that was evident since they seemed to big for her.

"So how was your summer," the girl asked. He saw the sadness fill her eyes but was covered up yet again.

"I'll tell you later I got to go to the heads compartment," she said smiling that fake smile he knew all to well. He watched as her friends boarded the train and she was standing there thinking as others boarded as she stepped on. He watched Lucius come up and grab her pushing her against the side of the train. He heard the crack that was her back and watched the pain that shot through her face.

Was he that brave to grab the girl in broad daylight, when there were aurors everywhere?

"Ah if it isn't Ms. Granger," came the drawl, he watched her frighteningly look up at him as if a deer caught in the middle of the street. She looked so helpless as she stood there.

"You have definitely grown up haven't you," he said, he was standing to close for his comfort. He watched the girl flinch from the steel grip that he had on her. He saw the girl's features change from scared to straight pissed off.

"I must get on the train," she said but he gripped her arm even harder making her wince.

"You will get on when I tell you to get on," he said possessively, as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear, but was interrupted. He was glad he chose this time to interrupt for he was scared what he would have told her now.

"Ms. Granger," came his voice he turned to look at himself and was indeed surprised he looked good. But looking at Hermione she looked confused and she didn't look at all like she was breathing.

"Ah Severus," Lucius said letting go of her arm; she instinctively made her hand go up to massage the throbbing pain. He watched her look at him again and her eyes go wide in shock she finally recognized him.

"Lucius can you excuse our head girl she has important matters to discuss with me," he said to the man, his voice becoming ruff. Lucius bowed and turned and disappeared with a whisper of his cloak.

"Ms. Granger, I believe you should get aboard before you faint," he said smirking; she stepped up and slipped. His reaction had been immediate and he had her in his arms his hands around her waist. If you could call it a waist his hands if only a little bigger might of touched as he lifted her up scared she would trip again. She looked ghostly pale and setting her down. She turned around and looked at him abashed as if in deep thought.

"How you … look………younger," she stammered not able to understand, he looked at her features then his. What would she see in him? Everyone would always think of him as the hook-nosed professor well the hook nose was gone because he had gotten it broken when he was 27.

_**End of Memory**_

He broke from her and looked at her shocked she stared daggers at him. She got up and walked over to him standing over him. He never knew she could look so powerful there as she stood over him.

She brought her hand back and smacked him hard, the force of the hit knocked his head back, and he turned back towards her the red imprint of her hand showing on his face. He never knew the girl had it in her, to hit someone; she always looked so peaceful well except for the incident with the Malfoy boy when he actually laughed when he found out. It took her long enough. Moreover, he guessed he had it coming he invaded her privacy.

"Don't you ever do that again my business is my business, now get out," she yelled at him he did what he was told, not even glancing back as she slammed the door, locking it. She sat back down scared her feet wouldn't hold her any longer and tried to keep her breathing normal.

Pressing her face down against the seat she started crying. She wanted to forget the memory of that night locking it away never to come up again. But now he had brought I all back out in one instant. What was with him bringing all her emotions to the surface in the past couple minutes she had felt everything from happiness to surprise to damnable sadness.

Severus walked down the hall rubbing his face where she had hit him so hard, she had a good arm that was for sure he was lucky she didn't punch him. Wow, this was going to be an interesting year indeed. But for now he had to go talk to Dumbledore there was never any reports on the murder of the Granger's from the reports that they were given they were alive and kicking and going on their second honeymoon soon. What was going on?

_**3333333333333333333333333333333333333333**_

_This is about the third time i have thoroughly gone through this chapter i hope you like it and feel free to review and tell me if you don't like any part of it._

_StephanieBlack_


	2. Chapter 2: Changed

_**Chapter 2**_

Pushing back the current of tears and emotion that had broken through, she calmed herself, she couldn't let herself get emotional when you got emotional people got hurt, and well people hurt you. She had never really been known to cry a lot only when something really bad happened, usually she had gotten over it fast. Pushing her hair back she took in some needed breathes. Closing her eyes she sighed, it felt good to cry then, she felt better.

No one was supposed to know only Dumbledore and she could barely suffer that. What would people think if they found out that perfect Granger couldn't save her parents, that she hadn't reacted fast enough to save those that she loved from the people she feared. She wasn't as strong as she let people believe. In school she had done her best doing the best at everything but in the end she failed at something at that something had changed her life forever, and there was no rectifying it. Her parents were gone and they weren't coming back ever.

Pushing thoughts out of her mind, she changed into her uniform, it seemed that the skirt got shorter and shorter every time she put it on, but with her parents dieing she found out her parents weren't as wealthy as they were suppose to be. With a small settlement in her new gringotts account, she was passing by, but just it wouldn't be long and she would be on the streets with no roof on her head. But at least she was at school money wasn't a big thing now. But after she graduated she would be in a pickle. However, she needed a job, maybe she would ask Dumbledore about things that needed to be done around the school, but for now she could rest.

The landscape sped by as she leaned her forehead against the glass when had everything gotten so complicated. Had she done something terrible in a past life to deserve this? Oh she didn't it was just because of who her parents were and what she was now.

How was she going to survive a year of torment from Lucius that bastard that would love to get his hands on her? She hated it whenever he even looked at her.

Severus walked the corridor yelling at kids when he had to, he couldn't believe it that he had done that. He had breeched a students head without permission and she had smacked him. Hard he could still feel were she had hit him. At least it was no longer red; he couldn't deal with that humiliation. Never before had he been hit by a woman a student at that. This left him in an even grumpier mood than he had already been in.

But her parents how did this happen and why did she almost turn to tears when ever Lucius was around did he have anything to do with it, was he the one that inflicted that pain and loss on her. Why had the dark lord not told him about the plans that had gone into action and about her? Maybe he was getting suspicious of him he would need to talk to Dumbledore as soon as possible.

When he spotted the Golden Group he sneered, their insolence was wearing thin on him. Maybe he had to have a chat with Dumbledore about this maybe she shouldn't be taking on the burdens of being head of the school now. However, that could be dealt with later. Now he had to deal with the fact that Hermione Granger was hiding secrets from the order, and her friends. What plan of action was he going to take for this?

Sighing she leaned against the window, she was tired and wasn't in the mood for this crap anymore. The man, who she respected, had a crush on since god knows when just pushes into her mind and sees the most emotional night of her life, then just walks away. Well after, she smacked him, she couldn't' believe she had smacked him and hard. It felt sort of good to get her anger out but she had done it to him. What he must think of her now?

As the train came to a stop she glanced out the window, she had sat there for hours. But looking up at the amazing castle that stood there she thanked god that she had arrived she was home well the only home she had left. Hermione got off and headed to a carriage, she got the heads carriage all to herself or so she thought before the door opened. Sitting down he just looked at her for a second before looking away. She wanted to turn and flee but the door was closed and she would look like more of an idiot if she fled.

Why did he always pop up, couldn't he just leave her alone, and maybe jump off a cliff. He would be doing everyone a favor right now. No matter how utterly gorgeous he looked now he was still a pompous ass. Total silence filled the carriage as they made the rocky way to the school. When they stopped, she got out even before he had time to move, and walked towards the school, well it was more of a jog she just wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

"God this year was going to be really complicated, since she is the head, and did extra work from all her teachers and was now my assistant," he thought to himself, but maybe having her as an assistant wouldn't be so bad, she could help him with all the stuff he didn't 'feel like doing all summer.

He watched as she took a seat with her friends barely smiling. Imagine holding in everything that he had saw from your friends why wouldn't she tell them, wouldn't she want people to help her.

Sitting in his usual spot he looked around at the ministry officials posted in the room, how could it get any worse.

Then the door opened and it did.

Deloris Umbridge, walked threw proud and tall.

"What she doing here?" Harry asked remembering the scar that had just faded and now unnoticeable on the back of his hand. The torment that he had been put through had been unbearable.

"We will welcome many ministry officials this year to our school and welcome again Debra Umbridge or old DADA professors twin sister to join us," Dumbledore said everyone could hear the hatred in his voice because it was so rarely evident. Groans and sounds of utter disappointment were heard throughout the whole hall.

The woman took her seat and sat, glaring at everyone. Wow she really was the twin of that old hag.

Hermione couldn't believe it this year was going to be terrible bad things were going to happen, really bad and somehow she thought that things couldn't' get any worse.

"Now let the sorting begin," he announced and the doors opened again to welcome in soaked first years scared out of their minds.

Hermione didn't pay attention as the sorting started. She stared at her plate wondering about things. She could hear her friends talking excitedly about something it was unknown to her. Placing her head on her fist she stared off wondering just wondering. Why did everything feel like some sort of weird story that the author was twisting for his or hers own twisted amusement.

Severus glanced up and saw her sitting there just sitting staring off. This girl was so unique and different did she know that every man she even looked at was pleasured by it. Nevertheless, she looked so worried so scared of something.

He looked at Dumbledore and nodded, he had to talk to him. He couldn't keep it in the information he knew he deserved to know. Dumbledore nodded back, they did this whenever they had something urgent to say. Dragging his eyes back to the girl as the first years all sat down, she just sat there her head on top of her fist. Her hair covering most of her face. For the first time ever he wanted to help a student because they looked sad. Shaking himself there must have been something else in that potion that he had drank that started to turn him soft.

"As you all may have noticed Professor Snape, is much younger and I am afraid to say to some of you that he's going to be around for longer, but no fear, there will be Hogsmeade trips every weekend for everyone, including first and second years," Dumbledore announced getting cheers from everyone. Food appeared and everyone dug in. The food was amazing, every year it got better and better people said. The Great hall was decorated even more since last year. Seventh years though had to sit in the front of the table, by the first years; this meant Severus had a clear view of her as she sat there.

Hermione looked at the food it didn't look the same or taste the same as it uses to. Looking at all her friends talking she couldn't do this. She wanted her parents back so much, their love was needed. She felt tears come to her eyes. God this couldn't come now, she was doing so good right now.

"Guys I'm going to go to my room I don't feel all that hungry," she said her friends gave an absent nod and she got up, she was getting back into her old ways yet again but she didn't care she couldn't be here right now were everyone was so happy. NO one noticed her as she looked at Dumbledore and bowed then turned and left. The tears were coming and she had to get out now. He stared after her as she practically jogged from the great hall.

Severus looked at the old man nod back, what was going on that he didn't know.

She hadn't eaten anything, and even though he wasn't that old, anymore he knew he saw tears in her eyes. What was happening to their brown haired golden child?

Pushing it out of his mind, he dug into his own food, letting the amazing tastes linger on his tongue. He looked upon his students; he couldn't believe it he had been teaching there for 20 some odd years and he would be there for longer, much longer. Nevertheless, he was doing what he loved best, and nothing was going to get in the way. Or at least he hoped, but anything was inevitable. The future was always uncertain but he always liked to just face everything head on and deal with it later.

However, for some reason she kept getting in his head, he didn't know what it was with the girl. It was as if she was haunting him for being an ass was that what he had been? Yes he told himself he had been that was true eventually he would have to apologize and already he was regretting it deeply.

But the helpless look she had on her face when she encountered Lucius stilled came to him remembering how scared she had been, he knew scared when he saw it and her eyes were filled with it. Loosing ones parents were familiar to him as he had lost his right before his seventh year. He remembered when he had been old the news how sad he had been, the way Sirius and James bugged him for being an orphan. The way he had secluded himself from everyone. He didn't want that for her as well she had so much potential he knew it and accepted it not like he would ever let her know that was for sure.

As the dinner came to an end students got up and left the hall escorted by their house prefects, yawning and chattering they would all sleep well tonight that was for sure. Glancing at Dumbledore he nodded, that meant he was to follow him to his office. Officials eyed them suspiciously, but Snape didn't care, he had gotten use to those glares long ago. He had given up along time ago caring what other people thought of him because the results would always vary.

Once inside the office Dumbledore made sure all his wards were up before turning to the man sitting across from him. He stared at the new man, he was proud that was for sure. His trusted friend that might he just note sometimes hated his guts. Rightfully so he pushed people and even through his school years he had pushed Severus to be better than what he was. Always wanting to see more from him, though others didn't make it easy for him he had reached beyond his expectations.

"What is it you need to talk to me about there Severus?" Dumbledore asked, he wasn't dumb he knew what the man wanted as soon as he looked at her. All he had to do was watch him look at the girl and everything became clear. Chuckling a little he kept his face straight as he let the man continue.

"Its Granger, Albus I broke into her mind today and was shocked at what I saw," he said watching emotions flicker into the old mans face.

"Yes I know about her parents," Dumbledore confessed, it was true he had kept it secret for the girls benefit not his. She had asked for no one to be told so he stayed silent waiting for this night for someone to catch on yes it was sooner than he expected but Severus was always aware of the others around him. When something was wrong something was wrong and he had a way of tuning in on it and getting it out of the person.

"Why weren't we informed," Severus asked, he was a trusted ally to Dumbeldore and he might dare to say a maybe friend he was a little shocked that he would not be informed of these events.

"She asked that no one knew, Severus did you see the house it was disgusting when I arrived with Minerva, she was just laying there," Dumbledore said, his voice was uneven, his eyes full of tears," she wouldn't move, when Minerva touched her to wake her she was forced back by something sending her into the wall."

"But I don't' understand the sudden spike in magic levels," Severus asked sitting down he leaned forward not wanting to miss a single word from the man.

"When you feel the need to protect or avenge abilities change, hers have been dormant," Dumbledore added now in charge of his emotions. He didn't mean to fall apart but he knew the Granger's well he remembered coming to their house when Hermione had been just six, he had seen such potential when he saw her. She had just stared up at him in awe as she sat there reading.

"Were has she been though, you know since the killings?" Severus asked.

"The Leaky Cauldron, Moody was in charge of staying there to keep watch, he is the only other one to know," Dumbledore said," not even she knows that he knows and i want to keep it that way i don't want her to think that i betrayed her trust.

Severus stared at the ground, as if in deep thought, spike in energy when needed it dormant.

"Severus what happened to her parents no child should have to live through and it is a fact now that her parents weren't as rich as they were suppose to be, most of the money they left behind with the house and business was taken by taxes, it seems that our golden child is living in poverty," Dumbledore announced, this fact sunk into him.

333333333333333333333333333

I hope you like it, I've kept putting this story on the back burner but now it has my attention the chapters are going to be longer than the ones in my other story so more to read and more to review about.

I thought that putting an Umbridge back in would spice things up, I don't really know were I'm going with the plot of the story really, just type as the words come to me, and let the story go were it leads me. In addition, I must say I am sorry it took so long for me to get up this chapter. For the most of my time, I've been working on my story _**Unfair Love**_ you should read it.

Ps I also have another story called Lost and Found this one is a Hermione and Snape fic hope you like it.

Thanks for the reviews.

Steph


	3. Chapter 3: Opening

_**Chapter 3**_

Severus lost track of time as subject after subject was brought up to be discussed, it was the same every meeting just people drowning on and on. Even though Hermione's problems were what had lead him to be there some how they got pushed aside. The meeting was always at the order they could not risk someone breaking through wards at the school. The meeting was called to order all the kids were there except Hermione. But suddenly the door opened and she walked through, she quickly sat saying a silent sorry. She looked tired and her clothes were in a slight disarray and she quickly fixed them.

Hermione had gotten carried away once she had gotten back to her room, everything had basically been unpacked for her but being tired she slipped into the cool sheets. Being woken by her usual nightmares she realized that she was almost late for her meeting. She had mentally slapped herself as she raced to the meeting. She could not use the fire in her rooms for they were not connected for her protection.

"This meeting has been called to discuss movements of the other side," Dumbledore announced," We have had news from Severus with his last calling."

Everyone was on the edge of his or her seat except Hermione who sat back slumped, as if she didn't care, she saw the sneer that he gave her. She didn't care for this tonight. They had to all know that she was really tired and the last thing she wanted to know about was the movement. Glancing at her friends they were always excited to hear about the next plan their curiosity to be involved would one day get them killed. Leave it to those that could get the job done and don't half ass a plan that probably won't work. Thinking about Ron and Harry and how they would plan these concoctions that would never work, but she would just sit there doing her homework.

Severus studied her, with a scrutinizing eye, as she twirled her thumbs. She looked as if she couldn't care, a spoiled little brat. Anger filled him as he looked at her. She had been through a lot yes that was for sure but she was apart of this order and had a responsibility to them to participate and give 110 percent like she did on her homework.

"Some of the officials are death eaters at the school, do not let yourself walk alone in the hallway unless you are prepared for the punishment," Minerva intervened letting them now; everyone looked around at each other. Hermione slightly nodded she knew what a man would try to do and she was prepared her wand was always with her, at all times no matter what.

"Hermione, we don't want you doing your rounds every night alone so you will be accompanied by Severus," Dumbledore announced, she didn't even recognize his words as she just nodded her head. Snape was outraged but him with that silly little know it all. The the girls head shot up as she just let the words sink in glaring at Severus. Sitting back this was going to suck indeed she would be stuck with Mr. Dick head for a couple hours every night.

The meeting went on and on Hermione thought it would never end she just wanted to get back to the school do her rounds then go to bed. The bed that looked oh so tempting to just curl into and sleep.

When she had finally found the portrait after leaving the great hall, to go to her room she tried to pay no attention to the painting. A girl with long brown hair and a man older than her but his long black hair hung around his head but he was in the shadow and she could not see him. He looked so menacing but familiar.

Her rooms were green and the smooth Egyptian cotton sheets were a sage green. Green had always been her favorite color and indeed Dumbeldore had been surprised when she had said green for her room colors she knew he expected her to get Gryffindor red. She set up her books by her bed by her notebooks, ready for a night of notes, it had always been a yearly ritual well almost nightly ritual. She remembered all the little details that she had taken in when she had arrived to her rooms. But now realizing that she was not there she directed herself back to the meeting.

Finally, as everyone was getting up, she was held back by Dumbledore. He sat there his fingertips together looking at her from behind those spectacles.

"Hermione how are you feeling," Minerva asked, turning her head she glared at Dumbeldore. He just mouthed sorry to her and she nodded. He couldn't help it she knew that he and Minerva were very close, and had always stayed that way.

"Okay," she said not daring to look at any of them in case they could see the truth. Instead she turned to Dumbeldore there was no hiding her feelings from him as she spoke up on matters that had been plaguing her for awhile. She saw the sympathy and his eyes and for once wished his eyes were angry it would make it so much easier.

"Dumbledore," she started," I was wondering if I could do anything around the castle you know for."

Cut off Dumbledore spoke up," yes I was looking to fill a position in the library putting books away, and for filling up our potions in the hospital wing, you would be paid of course."

"Thank you," Hermione said smiling for the first time there went the financial trouble for now. It was indeed embarrassing needing to do this, but it had to be done. She had to put aside her embarrassment she was an adult now and had to worry about the things that her parents had taken care of for her

"Hermione if you ever want to talk to someone we are always here for you," Minerva spoke up again, Hermione nodded again. She would never talk to the woman she kept everything inside were it belonged.

"Well back to your dorm with you remember your round is at eleven sharp," Dumbledore spoke to her as she walked away. He glanced at Severus as he looked at the mans eyes follow her out.

"Keep her safe," he stated and before the man could look back at him he was gone.

Putting on her muggle clothes, she pulled on a sweater to fight against the fall chill, and slipped her wand in her pocket. Glancing at herself in the mirror a habit that she had just started she looked tired and well plain tired. The bags under her eyes were evident and her hair was well the only thing beautiful about her. God what an awful site she must be to him no matter why he sneered at her all the time she indeed looked like a hag. Exiting her rooms, she leaped in fright as she saw who was waiting for her. His dark robes draped around him and his cold black eyes riveted on her. He was leaning against the wall as the portrait swung shut. If one man had leaned to lean against a wall looking completely sexy and completely comfortable he had it down to a fine tuned art.

"Professor you scared me," she said clutching her chest; her wand was in her other hand in an instant. She put it away trying to relax. But still her hand still shook a little.

"Jumpy Gryffindor aren't' you," he sneered. He knew he was being mean but that was who he was. He couldn't show his indifference to his students. He pushed himself off the wall and waited for her to proceed.

They walked through the fourth floor, silent not a word passed between them as they searched for people out of their bed. They didn't find anyone, they didn't' expect to all the students were full from the feast and would be passed out till morning. But still an unspoken silence hung as they headed down into the dungeons. She was still shocked after all these years it was still freezing, she now had wished she had put on a winter coat to fight against the strong draft that seemed to be going through the hallway.

They heard a whisper of a cloak and both turned to see a man standing there. Hermione swallowed a yelp as she grabbed for her wand. Hermione hadn't even felt that he was there, and by the look of him not scencing him was a very bad thing.

"Ah Severus, just looking around to see if there are any students out of bed," the man said he looked older around 45, tall big and a scar was on his right cheek making him look evil and mean, and staring at her. His eyes racked up and down her body making her shift more behind Severus than she ever would. She felt the need to run and hide to get as far away from him as possible. With Snape half covering her she glanced back at the man, she clutched Snapes robe in her hand, and she felt Snapes hand come back on her side just lightly he probably didn't even notice it.

"Yes Theodore nice to see you again, but leave the searching for us," Snape reprimanded, the man just smiled giving another glance at her then turning and leaving. Severus waited till the man was out of his sites then turned. He bumped right into her as his hands came around to grab her so he wouldn't knock her over. She had been cowering behind him. Retracting his hands he snorted then he watched as she looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry professor I was just." she didn't know what to say that went through her brain memories of that night he had been there she remembered. The little tears that had escaped she wiped away she didn't expect him to understand he was just her teacher nothing else.

"Little know it all doesn't know how to act around rapist now does she," Snape said in a deathly tone, sending shivers up her spine," take a mental note since you do them all the time stay away from them if you know any better."

She flinched from his rough words. He had always had a rough tongue with her all the time she thought she was use to it, she must have been wrong because even now she flinched from his tone. But still even though he treated her terribly she still highly respected him.

As they headed back to her room, silence hung again. Hermione tried counting how many steps it took to get to her room to keep her mind off the man, but by the time she got to ten she thought of him yet again.

Back at the portrait, Snape smirked at it again.

"Laghaphil," she spoke, and the portrait swung open. The dark man just stood in the shadows watching, as if he was waiting for something.

"Invite him in silly girl," a portrait said on the wall.

"Would you like to come in for a drink," she asked blushing, she didn't know how to ask a man for a drink that was for sure she just hoped he didn't make fun of her. She now remembered what Bill and Charlie had got her for an end of sixth year gift two bottles of Ogden's fire whiskey she hoped if he agreed he would like that.

"Yes I would love to spend more of my time with you than I already have to," he sneered then looked at her face and gave up," sure why not as long as you have some good fire whiskey."

He walked in and sat down looking at the books already piled on the table. That girl definitely didn't waste anytime getting ready for school that was for sure. But she had always been known for her efficiency. He still remembered in first year when he had pushed that Potter he hadn't read a single book before coming and her hand shot up at every question she had probably read every book twice or more.

"Getting a head start don't you think," he said as she handed him his drink.

"It pays to be prepared don't it," she said coldly," and well there is a reason why I'm a silly little know it all, and the golden child no, I mean I'm Hogwarts pride and joy no, true Gryffindor."

"Sissy Gryffindor," he breathed and immediately regretted it as she walked toward him.

"Let me tell you something," she said poking him in the chest, so hard he fell back onto the couch to sit there and look up at her. She was being forceful abrupt and he was aroused. What was wrong with him she was demeaning him and he liked it.

"I can be just as slick and smooth as any Slytherin, I don't like being a know it all but that's what I'm good at and if you don't like it then screw you," she said snidely. He looked at her shocked he'd never seen this side of her before such dominance, and power, it was well turning him on, indeed under all the Gryffindor grooming could there be a little Slytherin temptress that was waiting to be freed. Her hair was wavy around her and her eyes were like fire so passionate.

"I am sorry," he said slowly, he watched her look at him in shock.

"What did you say," she asked she couldn't believe her ears did he just say what she thought he said.

"I'm sorry I was out of line," he said again, standing up to hand back his now empty glass," my classroom will be open to you tomorrow night after supper, good night."

He left like that; she stared after him and mentally slapped herself for being so blunt and open. How could she be that rude to him he probably thinks you are a complete bitch?

"Idiot Hermione, you scared him away," she said to herself. When she heard the portrait shut, she threw the glass at the wall and watched it shatter. God what had she just done she had never been so abrupt and rude in her whole life. Running her hand through her hair she looked at her books she didn't want to stay up and read at all. Walking up to her room she stripped all her clothes, sneered at the thought of staying up all night to do notes, and climbed into her cool sheets. Falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow, she would have to apologize tomorrow, that was for sure she should of never been so rude to him.

In his rooms Severus sat on his bed, taking his shoes off slowly, it was evident that he no longer had trouble getting his shoes off. Before it took him forever because his limbs just didn't move as fast as they once did and before he had cursed himself but now the hardest things were the easiest. He stopped and looked at the wall. She was right; even though she hadn't said it, he was an asshole and a big one at it to. He had indeed heard the glass shatter and heard her mutter that she had scared him away. Yes she had scared him away he had to retreat before he did something stupid that he was going to regret. One thing was for sure he could not let himself get to careless around the girl. He was indeed certain she was an innocent as innocent as they came and he was anything but innocent. He had done things in life that well haunted a person for the rest of their life.

Rubbing the back of his neck he laid down onto his bed and looked at the ceiling. The warmth of a womans skin as he thought now was not foreign to him at all, but skin like hers so smooth and beautiful, she was to delicate and innocent much unlike the women he knew.

She woke in the early morning in a deep sweat as the pictures of the bodies plagued her mind. Breathing heavily she looked around at her room the morning sun was filtering through the blind. Reminding herself that she was at hogwarts she laid back down. She was safe here, but hadn't Snape said that the one man had been a rapist. Everything was so confusing. Why would Hogwarts allow a rapist to come to the school where they're are many girls walking around all the time that was probably why they didn't want her to patrol alone.

Reaching for her wand she used a spell to ease the headache from her head. NO sleep would come for her so she just flung the covers off and headed to have a shower. That morning she did not cry but as the warm water pelted her memories of laughter and happiness filled her thoughts. Remembering the little things that had made her family so happy and content.

&&&&&&&&&&$$$$!!!!

Just to let everyone know I've added on more than five hundred words for each chapter. Having left this and written other stories i came back to this one and realized it wasn't as well written to i completely went through it all and fixed things. I hope there is enough description and if you have any complaints don't be afraid to tell me.

This chapter I wrote pretty quick didn't take me very long. Hope you like it.

Review and tell me if there's something wrong that you don't' like I always love the input, and also tell me what you like. The more reviews there are the more updates there will be.

Read

Review

Enjoy!

Steph


	4. Chapter 4: Sensations

_**Chapter 4**_

It felt like things had gone from lethal so completely platonic after that night. The rude remarks on his side were no longer made and the wicked side of Hermione never rose again. Though Severus was indeed disappointed he some how liked that part of her very much, but remained indifferent except for holding his tongue on insults. The nightly rounds were silent and always ended with him having a drink of fire whiskey with her before leaving silently. They had small polite conversations like always nothing heated just normal. He treated her as an adult and they talked about politics and he was always careful as to not come close to the matter of her parents. The pain that she had he did not want her to feel again. With each passing day he felt more and more attracted to her and he hated himself for it since he was her teacher. He remembered a teacher before about twenty five years ago that had basically attacked Lilly, he remembered that teacher and he remembered going to his trail and watching him go to Askaban.

She on the other hand loved the conversations they had yes she was attracted to him and she hated her self for it to have a crush on her professor. He was treating her as an equal for once her wish that she had asked for many years ago was granted to her. At night when no nightmares haunted her dreams of Severus filled her head. They were always sweet and had him sitting with her on the grounds or on a bed just talking as he held her.

Now as he sat there watching her after two weeks of school, he realized it was so perfect how things were going, it was if they had an unspoken friendship there deep deep down. Every assignment she had handed in had been more than perfect, every potion she did for Dumbledore was better than what he had done. Never seen at meals, she was in the library working, or crowded around books doing homework. The girl had been consumed, in a world of discontent. The gloom hung around her through out the day and he could see it and it actually sort of brought down his day as well. He wished that he could reach out and brighten her day but he simply didn't know how.

The way she stared off to space as she finished her potion. Her eyes glossed over, as if in a trance. Her hair was in a sloppy ponytail that made her look even more alluring. He liked how she looked like she just got out of bed and there was no doubt that she had probably just got out of bed, he just wished it was his bed she was getting out of in the morning. Stopping himself before he got out of hand he calmed himself trying to imagine Minerva with a bikini on that definitely cleared his head pretty quick and he would probably have nightmares now, but he did not want to get a hard on right in the middle of class. The bags under her eyes were dark and sickening, her clothes looked bigger now then they had at the beginning of school. He was concerned yes, he didn't really want to show it but it was indeed so that no others were really going to notice.

What was happening to THEIR GOLDEN CHILD!!!!!!!!!

"I want a foot long essay on the potion we did today due.' he let the silence hang, maybe today he would be lenient just this once, for her he would do this," the day after tomorrow that should give you all enough time to actually get a good mark on it."

Selective gasps were heard throughout the room, and everyone looked around in awe. Never before had he given that much time to get an assignment done. Harry and Ron looked at each other they couldn't believe it.

"Stop your talking or I'll make it due for tomorrow," he sneered, and watching the silence hang again. Quickly everyone got to work not wanting it to be due tomorrow. He picked up the papers from his desk and with a quick spell sent them to their owners.

"Only one person aced this assignment, which I may say is very disgusting, this essay was the easiest your going to get in Advanced Potions, if your failing now you might as well drop out because I am not going to deal with slackers," he geared out to them, many hung their head.

Seated at his desk he put his eye back on her. The Weasel was leaning over to talk to her, he felt anger fill him as he watched the red headed nuisance touch her shoulder. He could just hear what was being said.

"Hey Mione do you mind helping me with this essay,tonight?" he asked, Hermione looked at him. Some how she got the feeling that he didn't want just help with the essay.

"Sorry Ron I have stuff to do tonight," she said solemnly, Ron nodded and sat back down. Hermione looked ahead in awe. Had she just turned down Ron helping him. Ron knew that she wouldn't date him and had no interest like that in him but he still kept coming back. One day he would get the picture and probably get hurt in the process.

Fighting back tears, she got out parchment and started writing. Then she felt a prickle on her spine and looked up. She gasped not loud but loud enough for him to hear, smirking he looked away. He loved that he was able to get that response out of her, that at least meant she had a little something for him.

For a minute or so she couldn't look away, she studied him. The first time she had ever done it since the beginning of the year but now she could actually get a good look at him.

His face wasn't so pale, and his black hair so soft by the look, would feel wonderful when she ran her hands through it. His lips were somewhat thin, so alluring and his eyes, so black and powerful just consumed you, that held you in a trance and kept you there in his grasp. Those hands so large and powerful she remembered the feel of them on her hips that day on the train, and there was a need deep down for him to touch her again everywhere.

She couldn't be thinking this, he was her teacher, and he hated her so nothing could or would ever come of it. Still pulling her eyes away from him she looked down into her lap, she had never felt like this a need welling in her chest. She wanted so much, but the thing she wanted was he but the one thing she could never have and it was him, and she had to face that. Again the question hit her why would he want someone like her? She was a nuisance and a genius any boy would be crazy to try and understand her and her needs.

Taking a deep soothing breath she pushed him out of her mind and started on her essay. She was always good at doing homework and being smart and that was what she had to do. Never would she get involved with a man like that, he was a complicated one. Right now wasn't the time to think of a relationship no matter how simple, school and trying to survive was what was on her mind. But still deep down no matter how hard she tried to cover it up she wanted him.

When the bell rang, she packed her things up and headed for the door intent on doing her homework and falling asleep.

"Ms. Granger stay behind," came the voice she knew well from behind her, turning she walked back to his desk were she knew he was and looked at the ground.

"Yes sir," she asked.

"May I ask why you are never present at any meals," he asked, she groaned a little she didn't need this right now, she just wanted to get back to her room as soon as possible and go to sleep.

"Why would you care?" she said before looking up at him and clasping a hand over her mouth, she couldn't' believe she had been as snide as he had. He had not deserved the lash of her tongue she knew that, they had been completely civilized to each other. But he had touched a nerve when he talked about her not eating. IT was true she wasn't but the fact was she wasn't hungry whenever she asked for food from the elves she just looked at it and found homework more appealing.

He raised a brow, and looked her deep in the eyes. He almost laughed at her snideness and loved how just the smallest harmless thing that he could say would spark it in her, but he kept it inside. She now looked sorry for saying it. Her eyes were dark and wide as she waited for him to say something really mean to cut her down to size or give her a detention.

"I don't other than the fact that Malfoy and Parkinson are always gone on Fridays, but I know they eat I just don't want to know what," he said and she burst into giggles. The warm sound full of fun and love overwhelmed him. She had gone from complete shock to happiness in such a short time.

"Funny, professor that's the first time I've ever heard you tell a joke," she said stifling her giggles as best as she could, this was one of the rare times that she would remember giggling or laughing at all in fact. It felt good because it was due to have some light in her life.

"I may be old but I do have a sense of humor," he said sarcastically. It was good for him to joke on something. Taking things so seriously even when he was a child it felt good to actually chuckle even a little. He had years, well many more now to do things right and to try and get rid of his old ways.

"But you aren't old sir, your barely a day over 25," she said kindly, she stopped laughing when she realized that she had paid him a compliment.

"Thank you but that still does not answer by question why are you not present at meals and the elves have been telling me that you don't usually call for food that often," he said, watching her fidget with her feet filled him with a sense of anger and lust.

A lust for what he could do if he grabbed her ripped off her clothes and ravished her on his desk, the little moans that would escape her in the need for release. Taking her innocence before she knew it and he would have her begging him to take her again and again. He would teach her things that she would never forget and she would never want any other mans touch. With one touch he would have her feeling sensations she thought only happened in those silly muggle romance books. Her eyes would change as passion filled her. Any hate that she had harbored against him would disappear in lust, he would open the gates of fire that the knew were locked away untouched waiting for him to use the key. Stop!!

"It's just that I'm busy and don't have a lot of time," she said glancing at him before looking at her feet again. Her stomach rumbled a little reminding her that it was really empty and was protesting to be filled.

"I see you in the library every morning, and after classes at the end of the day till six when you come to my class and get straight to your potions, then after that you go straight to the library," he stated as a matter of fact," then I pick you up from there for our shift, and then you go back to your dorm."

"Wow you know more about me than my friends," she said jokingly.

"This is not a laughing matter when a student looks like she's about to drop dead it becomes everyone's concern," he stated his voice rough.

She knew it; he would never feel compassion for her he was just doing it because that would be what everyone else would do. ASSHOLE!

"Well don't let it be your concern I can take care of myself," she said, snidely as she looked him straight in the eyes, with a glare that matched his own.

"Get to class we will have another one of these little chats tonight," he said smoothly, sending shivers up her body.

"Yes sir," she said before turning on her heel and leaving the class. Did he think that he could order her around like that, like she was a child needing reprimanding. But the strong tone he did take could clear a room easily.

Once outside she leaned against the wall breathing, long breathes just to get everything calmed down. She was a bunch of nerves now she realized as she tightened her ponytail. How was it possible for one man to have such control over one-person's thoughts, actions and everything? In there she felt like she couldn't breathe, his scent overran her mind from saying anything intelligent, what was happening to her. What ever it was had to stop. Maybe she would satisfy him if she went to supper the library could take care of its self for an hour.

Racing to her next class so she wouldn't be late, she had to put on her face. The one that covered up everything she was feeling.

As soon as she had left, a knock came to his door as he marked papers. No not papers disgusting excuses for essays that even a two year old could write better.

"Enter," he yelled at it, looking up as the guest entered, he groaned.

"Ah Severus, marking I see," the old man said.

"Yes, what is it you need me for Albus?" he asked putting his quill down to look at him.

"It seems you had a little chat with our little Miss Granger," the man said.

"She is anything but little anymore old man and you know it," the man said pushing his hair back, he couldn't believe he just admitted that. What would the man think of him?

"You know Severus," the man said walking forward," it is okay for you to find her attractive, there is nothing wrong with it, but just make sure that if you act on your feelings that ministry officials don't find out."

Severus gasped at him what had he said, that the old man would even insinuate that he would go for the girl. Yes he was thinking about it but he made himself look shocked for the old man.

"Many years ago a teacher, head of Slytherin house, teaching potions, fell in love with his genius student from Gryffindor, you might be able to guess who that certain Slytherin was," Dumbledore said raising his brow.

"Salazar," he rasped, he couldn't believe it.

"Yes but he did not act on his feelings and let her slip away, thus explaining his cold heart, she was a muggleborn," Dumbledore said," now you can see that there are always two sides to a coin, the one you see and the one that's hidden from everyone, don't treat me like a fool."

"You are no fool Albus," he stated to him taking in the information that he had just been given.

"If you aren't a fool, don't let her slip away I may be a fool but whenever she looks at you I see something maybe if you look deeper with out invading her privacy you might see," Dumbledore said before turning away and leaving his class. Leaving the professor dumbstruck and in awe at the conversation.

He went back to his marking but thoughts of her swarmed him, the next time he would have to look at her closely and see if he could see what the headmaster saw. Why did the old man always have to get into everyones business all the time no matter what was going on some plan he had his hand in it.

She might feel attracted to him but that didn't mean that she was going to take action. She wasn't bold like the woman he knew he would have to make the first move that he was sure of. But for some reason he couldn't wait to see her tonight for their rounds. When he was in her presence he felt happy and calm like things were looking up. But now he desperately wanted to know to see if she had feelings of liking him. He would have to wait though until their meeting tonight to find out because it was a highly unlikely chance that she would come to supper and if she did, he'd pinch himself in disbelief, really hard.

3333333333333333333333

Hope you like the chapter. I hope you like this story better than my other one the chapters are a hell of a lot longer, and I find the plot so much easier to follow. Thanks for the reviews, and to the ones that are coming.

I added around more than a thousand words on this chapter i hope you like the add ons if you are an old reader and i hope the new readers will keep up with the story.

Thanks

Steph


	5. Chapter 5: Sickening

_**Chapter 5**_

He was proven wrong yet again, and pinching himself hard he couldn't believe it as she walked through the doors. She wore her school clothes and her hair was in a high pony tail and she had bangs. He could see the defiant jut of her chin as she walked in. Someone was definitely feeling cocky today, it was as if she was always testing the waters. He had never felt so angry, so happy that hes been in a while and so turned on and not able to do anything about it. Glancing at Dumbeldore he winked, and went back to his chat with Minerva, of course that man knew everything about everything there was no getting by him for a second. He was always concocting a plan to be taken place. Sometimes he wanted the man to chock on one of his lemon drops but other times he had thanked him for putting plans into action. Looking back at her, she was seated and looking straight at him, her eyes flashed in defiance. Never would he be so surprised of her. He saw the smirk that entered her features, before she sat and started talking with friends. She was there just to prove him wrong yet again, but felt a sense of accomplishment as he watched her put the fork in her mouth with food on it, at least he got her to eat. In a way he manipulated her he would have to do it more often now that he knew her reaction to it.

The food was welcoming maybe she had been wrong about not feeling like eating, but outside the hall she had debated with herself whether to go in and face that despicable man and prove him wrong or bow down and go back to the library. But her pride got the better of her as she walked in, she saw him almost immediately, but she looked away so as he would not see that she had been looking for him. She did not miss his look of surprise though, he probably and to pinch himself hard at the sight of her he was probably so surprised that she actually came.

Nevertheless, sitting down she looked up and smirked at him, she felt she had definitely surprised him this time. She felt happy to surprise him. Thinking to herself what she was happy to surprise him she sounded she didn't really know but she didn't like it.

As she rushed down to the dungeons, she was late, she shouldn't have talked with Harry and Ron about school but she thought they deserved some of her time since she had ignored them for forever. However, as she rushed into the class she stopped dead. The sight before her scared her almost more than she had ever been scared before. Upon her arrival the figures turned to look at her, sneering. Their eyes racked up and down her body sending shivers of disgust through her. She should have worn her heavy sweater but instead came in her school clothes. They all looked older what Snape had been before, Severus glanced at her well more like glared at her for walking in at this moment. She saw the look in his eyes and it spoke louder than words.

'You stupid girl never just run into the room check with your wand for dark magic you idiot'

"Ah Ms. Granger late, gentlemen, if you can excuse me," Severus said standing up and walking to her, and standing beside her. His hand on her shoulder felt like he stated possession of her, her shoulder burned but she felt safe from them as long as he was there beside her.

The men all nodded and headed to the door nodding at her before leaving, she did not recognize them but she was sure they were all deatheaters. She felt like yelling at Severus then remembered he was indeed a spy and in order for him to do his job she had to get some looks that made her want to almost die she would do it. The last thing she wanted was for someone to get hurt or worse killed because of another stupid mistake she makes. When the door was successfully shut, she shuddered. Never before had she felt so dirty with just one look, from one of them but all of them she felt like crawling into a corner and crying. She hated every single one of them and they would get their just rewards, sooner or later. Right now she felt like she could take a long bath but she was not there to do that.

"Get to work," he ordered, as he walked back to his desk, Hermione just nodded. Shocked a little what had happened to the nicer person she knew he usually didn't snap at her or order her around with a tone like that. Reaching into her bag she pulled out the essay, they had been assigned and placed it in front of him before going to the supply closet to get ingredients etc.

Starting her fire, she started, making sure to keep her eyes away from him, as she added and stirred. Making a potion she forgot about her problems there was only the potion and it soothed her she wished she could do this for the rest of her life. Maybe she should open up a potions shop and live a content and happy life and leave all this war behind her. She loved making potions the simplicity of it the stirring and adding was like second nature to her. She could feel his eyes on her but she ignored him. If he was going to be a cold bastard, she could do it to.

He wanted her to look at him, he pleaded in his mind for her to look, but still she concentrated on her potion. Did she know that he was looking at her and acting cold or did she not realize or feel his intense stare?

Finishing the potion she started bottling them, counting them there was fifty, with her wand, the cauldron was clean and put back. Shoving the vials in a box, she walked over to his desk and placed them on it. She had her head down, so she was ignoring him and not very well.

"Ms. Granger," he said roughly, she looked up. He watched her tongue dart out to lick her top lip, heat rose and he gasped a little. His blood rushed to his groin at just her little movement. Did she not know that just little movements that she made sent a mans blood to boil. He felt jealousy fill him at the mans eyes on her. She had been so stupid she knew he was still spying she should have sensed all the dark magic in the room. She was still so naive it aggravated him greatly.

"Yes sir," she said.

"This is for you," he said kindly as he handed her an envelope, she grabbed it and opened it. She looked at it.

A note to Gringotts for 45 galleons, to be deposited in her account, and that she would be getting paid from the library in person, looking back at him she smiled. She had gotten her first real paycheck and she felt amazingly happy.

"Tomorrow we can start on Varitasyrum, so be ready here on time at six," he said coldly. She just nodded and grabbed her bag and left.

He was walking down the hallway by the library when he saw through the doors she was putting away books, and then he thought of something. With his wand, he cloaked himself. She would never see him, this would give him some time to just study her and see what she did.

She had the trolley with her crowded with books as she put them away. Some how she looked perfect with books. Just the way that she sometimes stopped to skim through books before setting them on the shelf. Handling them with care just like a newborn baby, it was indeed evident that she took care in everything that she did.

"Bludy wanker," she whispered to herself, he moved closer making sure he made no noise as she kept talking to herself. Her face was nice enough except for her puckering of the face as she spoke the next words.

"Fucking dig bat rude bastard," she murmured, putting more books away. She pulled at the collar of her shirt why was it so hot in here. Pulling off her sweater, she tossed it on the back of the trolley and unbuttoned her shirt a bit. How did it suddenly get so hot, she wondered, as she glanced around. There was no one there she was glad cause it was so hot she now wanted to take off her shirt.

His mouth dropped as she exposed more flesh to him. Her skin he imagined was smooth and creamy at her neck. The need to taste and devour overwhelmed him but gripping a certain part of his anatomy helped him from taking action.

Her shirt rose every time she placed a book on the shelf the sight of her belly button was driving him crazy. He watched as she reached into her backpack and pulled out a contraption and suddenly music was coming out of it.

Life is Short- Butterfly Boucher

He watched as her hips swayed to the music, and how she skipped sort of putting books away. She was beyond beautiful, a new side that no one saw, only him. The song went on but she stopped dancing as she sat down looking at a wall.

"How can he be so cold?" she asked herself, she shook her head and put away the rest of the books. She pushed him out of her mind as she put the rest of the books away. Snape quickly made his way out of the library, as she headed to the desk.

He walked back in uncloaked and stood as he watched her picking up an envelope thick and heavy and tuck it in her pocket. A smile of happiness filled her face.

"Ready," he said as she wiped around.

"You have to learn not to do that," she said gasping for air; he just popped in there. Just his presence made her feel hot, how was one man able to do that.

"Are you ready," he repeated she nodded. She took her usual spot at his side as they made their way through the dungeons.

"Sir can I ask you a question," Hermione asked.

"If you have to," he said.

"Why are you so mean to us," she asked, he looked at her, staring ahead and then looked ahead as well.

"Its just who I am," he said literally.

"I don't think you are a mean person you just make yourself look mean as a front," she said kindly, she had always believed that deep down he was an incredibly caring person and he just didn't know how to show it.

"Thanks," he said, shocked that she didn't remark saying something rude.

"I mean look at Harry everyone thinks he's the hero when in fact in third year he was afraid of the dark," she joked chuckling.

This time Severus joined in that was funny famous Potter afraid of the dark.

"What are you scared of Ms. Granger," he asked.

"People," she said as soft as a whisper.

"Can you explain further," he asked, as all they could hear was their footsteps as they made their way to the upper levels.

"I'm scared of people, I'm scared of talking to them, meeting them, touching them," she said blushing at her confession. She hadn't even told her friends of her fright how scared she had been when she first met them, and even know she was sometimes scared to talk to them but never Snape she felt at ease around him most of the time.

"That's interesting, so that's why you separate yourself from people you're scared of friendship, and…. Love,"He watched as she nodded. Her bangs swayed a little as she looked at the ground a bit.

"I've tried to get to know knew people its not as easy as I thought," she said chuckling," I hate talking with my friends, I enjoy talking with adults."

"Like me," he stated.

"Yes like you," she said looking side ways at him as he looked at her. He was a good 6 inches taller and she loved the dominance he commanded.

"I find talking with my friends boring, and since I'm just a little know it all adults don't really take me seriously, or at least not as much as I would like them to, so I spend my time reading hoping that someone will take off their blindfold and realized that I'm not a little girl anymore," she finished.

He chuckled," words spoken like an old maid."

They walked in silence occasionally catching some seventh year about together, sending them back to their dorm with fewer points and a detention or two. Finally when they made it to the forth floor they stopped at her portrait. Walking in he sat down; the fire was blazing as if it had been waiting for them.

She handed him his usual fire whiskey and sat beside him with her butter beer.

He watched her wince in pain.

"What's wrong," he asked.

"Just a stomach ache," she said shaking it off probably just something she ate. Her stomach sometimes acted weird when she hadn't eaten in awhile she usually just shook it off and got on. The pain never escalated. She sat beside him and took a sip of her butterbeer. Her stomach gave another lurch. He looked at the discomfort on her face.

Placing her hand on her stomach she tried to settle it calmly. Taking deep breathes she hoped that she would not throw up because that was just what she needed to impress him at the moment. But suddenly she threw the bottle down and raced from the room not knowing that her Potions Professor was right behind her.

He walked into the bathroom to see her lurched over the toilet spewing everything up. HE walked forward to tug her hair away from her face so it wouldn't be filled with her stomach contents. He sat beside her keeping her hair away as she dry heaved over and over again. The sound was making his own stomach lurch a bit such sickening sounds came from her it was as if she was throwing up her actual lung.

When she finally stopped, she looked at him. Her face was ghost white and her eyes were droopy.

"I don't' feel good," she said chuckling, he did as well.

"I wouldn't either if I brought up my whole stomach either, do you get sick like this a lot," he asked.

"No must have been something I ate," she said, she was tired, her face was damp. Before she knew it strong arms were around her and at the sink as he put mouthwash in her mouth she gurgled, the taste was immediately gone.

"Better," he asked, she just nodded. Grabbing her by the neck he tilted her head up to look into her eyes she could barely keep looking at him.

Her head was aching she felt like she couldn't move as if she was robbed of all her strength, there was a pain in her head so strong it made her wince when she tried to keep her eyes open. With one swing he was carrying her. She felt a deep blush rising as he held her so carefully, scared of her being dropped.

She was indeed lighter than he guessed, he just hoped she did not feel sick anymore. Setting her on her feet by her couch, he looked at her. Slowly stepping away she just stood there swaying a bit, what was wrong with him even as sick as can be and he found he wanted her. Being head girl she had a fireplace in her room, it was so beautiful. His presence in her room was unnerving and bothersome, maybe she would just ask him to take her to her room and leave her then she can rest and get better.

"I don't know why I feel like this," she said plainly, as she opened her eyes enough to looked at him silhouetted by the firelight, he looked so utterly irresistible right now. Then there was nothing as she fell forward, into something black, hard, yet soft and most definitely welcoming.

33333333333333333

This chapter is okay i believe, it has been awhile since i have updated any of my chapters but finally i have gotten around to them, i am really sorry for the long wait. Things have been pretty hectic at school and work. Thank you to all my faithful readers that are still going with this story and thanks for the reviews.

Please review just so i know how this chapter is going and remark on anything you want at all and i will try to change it. Thanks Review Review

StephanieBlack


	6. Chapter 6: Cornered

_**Chapter 6**_

Her head was pounding as she tried to open her eyes and sit up but strong hands pushed her shoulders back down. Her body ached, she felt like her limbs were weighed down. Why she thought did she feel so weak. Her throat was hoarse and dry and she tried to lick her chapped lips, she heard shushed whispers. Straining to hear she couldn't everything felt so unreal. Haze filled her eyes, she felt draggy and woozy. Her hearing was slowly getting to normal but still what she heard was gibberish like her brain just couldn't process. What had happened, she remembered throwing up, damn right in front of Snape. Didn't she feel like an idiot? Then she fainted yes that had to be right because she remembered he caught her. It was his arms she remembered saving her from probably breaking her nose.

Finally, her eyelids opened a little, the color leaked in slowly. A familiar face was near by as it slowly came into view. As soon as she saw it happiness filled her and a sense of safety filled her. His cold black eyes were no longer mean and dangerous but to her some how soft at this moment as he peered down at her. Was she ever happy to see him now, even though embarrassed for throwing up in front of him she instantly felt safe, and protected.

"Ms. Granger," he said, peering down at her she was smiling, maybe she was happy to see him. Opening her mouth to say something a class of water was at her mouth and his strong arms came to support her as she drank. The water cooled her throat but didn't cool down the fact that her body was on fire. Glancing up at his face, she almost forgot how to drink as she coughed; he took the glass from her. He rubbed her back as she tried to clear her airway. Dumb, was what she felt as she looked at him she forgot how to drink.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his voice was cold but a hint of caring was evident. He placed her back, softly she noticed, as if she was a porcelain figure about to break. Indeed she felt like it but she could feel her strength slowly entering her body again.

"Sick, what happened," she asked as she rubbed her head. Her head felt fuzzy and foreign. Her head was pounding as if a marching band was fighting to get out playing as loud as it could.

"It seems that someone poisoned your food," he said, her eyes snapped open and she sat up from her place in the bed and looked around, the hospital wing. She couldn't be there they would find her too easily. She was in a weak position.

He watched as emotions flickered into her eyes fright evident.

"You should be resting," he interrupted as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, there was no getting it in there he knew that, for teaching her for so long he knew that as soon as she wanted to do something she did and there was nothing stopping her from accomplishing it. He always knew that she would be a hard one to control. Being Gryffindor she was loyal and very brave but that Slytherin that he sensed countless amount of times was cunning at getting what it wanted.

"I'm fine," she said coldly, as she stood her knees buckling. She was caught by him and quickly straightening herself looking down to see that her gown only covered to her knee, a light blush grazed her cheeks. Snapes hands were at her hips keeping her up. Fire spread from there to all over her body.

"Ah Ms. Granger your up," Dumbledore said coming towards her. Severus withdrew his hands immediately but kept a hand on her back as he stood beside her. The one thing he didn't want was for her to faint again. He remembered when he had caught her she looked so sick almost dead. He had never ran so fast as he raced to get her to the hospital wing

"Yes and I would like my clothes please," she said standing by her bed. Straining herself to talk since the hand on her back was taking up all her attention.

"You should be resting," came a silky voice from behind the man, as Lucius Malfoy stepped into sight. The man looked way to cocky this morning. She just wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

"YOU," Hermione said backing away," get the fuck away from me."

"Tsk tsk language," Lucius said racking his eyes up her body. He thought to himself,' she was perfect, snippy and luscious those long limbs he wanted around him. But some how he sensed something between Severus and the girl something strong. Sneering he was jealous now that Severus was young again he could get as many beautiful beauties as he wished that were willing to please him.

"I want my wand and clothes now," Hermione demanded looking at them, with out her wand she felt naked, or well more naked than she felt right now. In Severus's presence she felt naked even with her wand he had such a power over her it was scary.

"You have a couple more tests than you can have it back," Poppy said coming to stand in front of her. Hermione glared at the woman as she came to stand in front of her, the woman's wand in hand. In an instant, the woman's wand was gone and in Hermione's hand. Hermione didn't even remember saying a spell the wand was just there because she wanted it there. She shouldn't have done that she felt so bad but she went on she needed to get out there now.

"I want it now," Hermione said straightening herself to her full height against the woman's more petite build. The woman nodded as she turned and left, before hesitantly getting her wand from the girl.

Hermione handed it to her, and stood there and she knew his hand was still at her back.

She was an Amazon now that Severus thought of it. She could easily out mark most women at her powerful 5"10 height and probably some of the men in her grade. Her hair hung in curls down her back and those caramel eyes were so beautiful. He mentally slapped himself as he remembered his role in her life. But now that he thought of it yes she was beautiful but she had flaws, she bit her bottom lip leaving an indent a lot, she shifted nervously when she was cornered. No woman was completely flawless. Besides why would someone like her like you, you're an ass. She would be dating the school hottie throwing away a guy as fast as she got one. She was no longer that little bookworm she was a woman and he had to face that.

However, he didn't like the look that Lucius was giving her dragging his eyes up and down her body. As the school gown just reached her knees, showing delicate long beautiful calf exposed. Some how she was able to look irresistible in just a large no shape hospital gown, making him want her even more.

"Showing some Slytherin traits aren't we," Lucius said, as he smirked.

"You have no idea how Slytherin I can get," she snapped at him as her clothes appeared, with a wave of her hand they were on, her hip hugging jeans were low on her hips showing an abundance of belly button while her dark green shirt hugged her womanly curves. Severus laughed at the green t-shirt, Slytherin indeed.

"Professor Dumbledore, Snape thank you," she said bowing her head as she pushed past them not before Lucius grabbed her forearm like a vice. Anger rose in him as he stepped forward but she reacted before he even could.

Lucius pulled back his hand as if he had been burn, a smirk crossed her features that could shrivel any mans ego, but his wasn't even scratched, but simple amazement filled him. The nurse was they're handing her wand she leaned forward.

"I am sorry if I was abrupt with you, I hope you accept my apologies I had no reason to be so rude," she said softly, the woman looked at her with wide eyes. She had been rude it was like something took control of her for an instant. The woman hugged the girl, Severus watched intently as her face went from strained to happy as she hugged the woman back. Straightening from the woman he could tell Hermione felt better.

"Its all right sweetheart you were confused and everything, its all right we all need to vent now and again, did you find me that book by the way?" the woman asked. Hermione had always respected her, she had always been there for her whenever she wasn't feeling well. She happened to be a few number of adults that wanted to listen to what she had to say.

"Yes I have it at my desk come get it tonight or tomorrow," she said as the two hugged, again. Hermione looked back at the three looking at her, and as the woman walked away, Hermione felt anger enter her again, as if some natural animal instinct was controlling her.

Looking at Lucius she was brave and brought up her hand fingering him. Severus nearly choked if not for Dumbledore's friendly pat on his back to help him recover from his amazement. Did Hermione Jane Granger just finger someone holly shit things were changing?

The three men looked after her as the doors to the infirmary swung open on queue to let her exit; they all felt the aurora around her as she passed through the doors. Severus noticed most of all the feminine sway of her hips as the doors closed behind her blocking his view.

"Lucius get back to your post," Dumbledore ordered as he walked away Severus by his side to discuss some much needed news. Once in the safety of his office they spoke.

"The power is getting stronger you know it Severus," Dumbledore said, Snape nodded still deep in thought, he was right. The one thing he didn't want was for her to be hurt in anyway. For some reason he wanted to be there at all times to protect her and keep her safe and well to himself. The thought of another man touching her angered him. What was happening to him he was getting controlling over a woman.

"I will admit her abilities are getting stronger but the food Albus if I know her she won't eat anything not even if we give it to her ourselves," Snape stated Dumbledore nodded as he sat, the usual twinkle in his eyes gone and in place was exhaustion," and Lucius is bound to do something sooner or later."

"Keep a close eye on her," Dumbledore ordered, with a sneer Severus nodded, turned, and left. Leaving the old man in his silenced, Snape decided just were he was going.

The kitchens were hectic as house elves were preparing the meal for that night. Everything seemed normal, no unusual people. But talking to Dobby he confirmed that he would watch Harry Potter's friend's plate and drink and make sure no one puts anything in it, or he would shove his hand in the burners.

From his seat at the teachers table he watched as she mingled with her friends, laughing and talking. However, the food in front of her was left untouched as she talked her cup untouched.

She glanced up at the table and she looked at him. She winked and got up excusing herself from her friends as she left. Giving Malfoy a glare before taking to the corridors, welcoming the cold air as she headed to her place of solitude, which was the library her second home.

Starving, she was as she magically put books away. Nevertheless, she didn't' dare eat the food again, who would be trying to hurt her. So stupid lots of people would like to hurt you every bludy wanker death-eater that's who. Nevertheless, she wondered, why it had to be here oh right she was a best friend with Harry Potter. She just wanted to be normal girls to read and write not have to worry about the person walking towards you in the hallway. To be embraced by her parents, smiling and laughing at birthdays to feel wanted by someone anyone. She felt like smiling now though around Severus for some reason she didn't know but somehow being around him mad her want to forget all the bad things and focus on the good things.

Her head snapped up as she felt something, it was just a cold breeze against her skin so faint no person would bring notice to it but to her it was heightened. She could sense some one. The lights went off and a sense of foreboding crept into her, and then the lights were off. A year ago she would have screamed and ran around with her head chopped off, but this time she was silent as she hugged herself to the wall. Steadying her breathing, she knew that if her breathing was ragged she could be picked up.

Closing her eyes, she prayed, and when she opened her eyes, she was a new person. She felt a wave of calmness come over her in a quick wave. She forgot about the problems outside of this library only getting out was in her head.

Pushing aside her fright, she moved forward, there was people not just one person about five if she heard the heartbeats correctly. She could hear the heart beats of them, how was she able to do this.

Then she saw them, one was standing right in front of her but he didn't see her. She looked around at the others she was in clear view and they did nothing when she could see them so easily. Walking forward she was directly in front of them man, depressing a chuckle she waved her hand in front of his face jumping back as he swung forward having felt the cool wind on his face.

Making her way to the door as swift and silently as she could, there was no one there, but she could feel the spell that locked the door, if she wanted to get out unnoticed she had to find another way.

Severus had to be coming to get her soon, but she didn't want to take a chance. Casting some spells on the door, she mentally slapped herself as voices rose and quickly leaping behind bookshelves she disappeared from view as all the man came to the door. Of course they would sense her trying to unlock the door.

She swore if she got out of this she would tell Severus how she truly felt and give him a good kiss because she needed something to live to right now because things were looking scary. Then it hit her the one person she really wanted to talk to right now.

The men conversing with themselves were oblivious to the girl that stood not even five feet away behind bookshelves concentrating now on one person, which might be able to help her.

#333333333333333

Hermione has spooky weird powers, I want to make her different but I'm getting really tired of making her incredibly powerful i think i will write a story not know but in th near future and she won't have any powers like these. What do you think?

Well it's my birthday tomorrow so I quickly wrote this so I could get on with party plans. Hope you like it, a lot more description in this one. This is a revised chapter adding on around 700 words from last time.

In addition, don't' worry Hermione and Severus probably will you know hook up eventually when he gets his head out of his ass and breathes. Joke

Thank you everyone for the reviews, you are the ones that keep me going with this story.

Steph


	7. Chapter 7: Ink

_**Chapter 7**_

He had been heading to his office to grab some things before heading to the library to grab Hermione. Why now did he call her Hermione in his head. Walking into his office it didn't feel the same when she wasn't there, it missed the happiness she brought with it. Grabbing the paper he headed out making sure his door was locked. It wasn't a long walk to the library but it was still long and he couldn't wait to see her again. He might just travel to the kitchen quick with her and make her eat something.

Shoving his long hair out of his way he wondered why he hadn't seen Knott yet that night, he usually passed him on his way to get Hermione, that was quite odd. He usually stopped to chat with him about the movement. It was true that they were getting suspicious of him but he tried to sooth it the best he could. He was as you could say an asset to them for he no longer had the dark mark and he was much younger faster and stronger.

"Severus," his head snapped around as he heard the panicked voice, but it wasn't coming from the hallway, was there someone invisible that he couldn't sense. The voice had been weak and pleading.

"Severus, are you there," he heard it again, he recognized the voice. Finally realizing what was happening he reached inside his head to reply still shocked. He could feel her presence there it was strong. He could feel her emotion of panic as she tried to stay connected to him.

"Hermione," he said softly why she would be trying to reach him. How did she he never knew a student able to do it before, she was getting powerful that was for sure.

"I'm in the library there's men here looking for me, there is five, they look like the men that had been in your office that one day, the doors locked and I tried to unlock it and they were there in an instant," she said hurriedly," I'm scared please come please, I'm so scared i can't face them alone I don't have my powers." He didn't have to be told twice in a second he was racing towards there, he was still confused when she had said she didn't have her powers, reaching there faster and faster, he was counting down the hallways he would have to get through," please hurry," she pleaded before he heard a yelp and the connection was disconnected he was almost there. He would not forgive himself if something happened to her. Reaching into the mind of Dumbledore to call all the teachers there. He just hoped and prayed that he would be able to get there in time before anything happened he would never forgive himself if something did.

"What do we have here," she heard the voice as she was ripped from the dark, she had been concentrating so hard on Snape, she didn't notice when the people came closer. Roughly she was thrown to the ground she could feel her ribs sting with pain. It was dark except for the light that was coming from the windows of the doors to the library. She glanced at them no one was there she hoped that Severus ran fast. Looking up all five of them men were around her in a circle, all in their dark robes. She shouldn't have been scared but she was, they were stronger than her right now and she had no way to defend herself her wand was gone. She didn't want to die, she just needed to tap into the powers that she knew she had.

"Ah the little Mudblood good job Knott," the silky voice said. She was pushed up by grimy hands holding her in place, pushing away the pain she smirked at the men they had been the ones visiting Severus that had looked at her so disgustingly. She hated being called a mudblood it was stupid and disgusting.

"Bastards," she spat, and was rewarded with a hefty backhand, the man outraged at her composed face, fumed. A red print was rising on her cheek definite to bruise. How dare they touch her they would pay dearly for that? The force of the hit made her go on her knees, pain shooting through her. She never knew she could hurt everywhere all at once.

"Ah Look whose here," a man said silkily as she was turned to face the door through the clear class was Severus banging on the glass staring wide eyed at her, his wand out," does he want to watch his little mudblood lover die, do you scream for him as he touches you, I want to hear you scream for him."

His hand gripped her by the shoulder as his hand dug in. She would not do it.

"Scream his name," he stated, she kept her mouth shut as she stared at him. Tears blurred her vision as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry,' she mouthed to him, before she knew it she was knocked to the ground and a kick was served to her back. She was dragged up and she looked at the man that stood in front of her.

"i see what he finds so interesting in you," he said coming closer, she ignored him and looked at Severus who was trying his best to open the doors and the other teachers were standing there. She felt the hand on her shirt as he tugged on it. Bringing up her leg she hit the man and he fell to the ground in pain. Trying to wretch herself free it was no use they were stronger. She would not allow them to touch her.

A hand went around her throat as she was picked up off the ground, her air supply cut off. She grabbed at the hands at her throat taking the life from her. Legs kicking her hands trying to pry the stronger one off her throat she gasped for air. She looked at Severus's face as he cast spell after spell at the door. Gasping for air, she saw dots float in front of her. She didn't want to die like this if only she could muster the power that she had before to defend herself but the power she had had before was not coming to her. Just before she lost consciousness she was dropped to the floor gasping for air. On her hands and knees she sucked in much needed air.

Before she was able to fully recover, a hefty foot came to her stomach. She cried out as she felt her rib break her breathe was now labored and gasping.

"Hermione hold on please," she heard the voice looking at Severus, his face angry and content on one thing killing those men just as she was. She wanted to touch him to tell him before she died, no she would not die.

"Ready to die," she heard the voice as she smirked and turned to the man.

"Just try it," she said silkily as she took a fighting pose, though the pain was excrutiating she had stood to face them. The men chuckled looking at one another. Closing her eyes she concentrated, the men chuckled but it died down as she opened her eyes. She forgot that pain as she looked at them. She knew her wand had been taken she could sense which man had it. She would survive this she would go to Severus and actually tell him how she felt and kiss him, with everything she had.

Taking a deep breathe she brought up her hand to say bring it on the men just laughed at her.

"You're going to die just how your parents died," the man snorted," I was there as your mother screamed to spare you in place their lives in stead of yours, your father was a fool though kissing you mother before he tried to fight us, to bad your mother died before we could have a taste, but with you i think you will be much better."

Anger rose, building a volcano waiting to burst. The last thing they should have done was bring up her parents.

Holding up her hand, the spell was cast even before she knew it and with her hand, she threw the object in it at the man. It was as if her instincts were taking over and she knew what to do and did it.

He collapsed as his throat was split open. The next man was immobile for awhile before his brain started working and he chased after her. She dodged him as he fell onto the ground, coming behind him she kicked him in the head and he lay there unconscious.

The other three men looked at her ready to charge. She could feel herself getting weaker and weaker. They charged at her, trying to defend against two the third hit her from behind. Breaking off from them she felt her side her fingers were warm. Raising her hand she stunned the two men that she had just been fighting.

Finally to one man, Knott. Walking up to him, she smirked as she grabbed him roughly around the neck and lifted him just as had happened to her. She was gripping harder and harder she was so angry. But then due to blood loss her hand gave way just as she was pinned to the ground.

She had been tackled to the ground by Snape in an effort not to make her more of a murderer. She heard a pop and the man was gone. I thought you couldn't apparate from the school.

Outside Severus watched, still casting spells as most of the teachers came. He watched her and heard them demand to scream his name. Watching her mouth sorry he felt like he was weak to weak to protect her. He would kill them all, he watched as she was shoved to the ground again.

They stood their watching as the aurora surrounded her, and the knife, so long and beautiful and looked so perfect in her hand it was surreal.

McGonagall and many of the other female teachers gasped at what the knife did. The women had their faces pressed against the window as they watched her fighting the men off. They all called her strong and brave but Snape could see through it she was getting weaker, and she could not hold out for long. He pulled on the door over and over again trying to get it to open but nothing would work.

Finally hearing a click Severus retched the door open, he chased after her as he watched Knott struggle to breathe. Grabbing her around the waist, he took her down to the ground. She did not struggle as she lay almost motionless beneath him.

He heard the pops of apparation. Looking around one man was dead laying there but the others were gone he thought that you couldn't apparate inside the school grounds.

Looking at her her eyes were almost pitch black as she looked up at him. Looking at her side a knife was deep in the side. Glancing up at her she nodded as he ripped it out. The scream she let loose would have made him deaf if he had been listening.

Holding Hermione, he watched as her emotions changed her dark mysterious eyes changed drastically to a creamy caramel.

"Severus," she breathed as he knelt beside her. With his wand he healed her side but she was still weak. He liked the sound of his name on her lips.

With infinite care, Severus picked her up, her still form clinging to him like a lifeline as he took her out of the library and away from the people. A bed was ready for her as he set her in the hospital wing. However, her hands were clinging on to him for dear life.

"Ms.Granger can you please let go of me," he said coldly.

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry," she sobbed as she curled away from him ignoring the pain in her ribs ignored but the pain in her heart was more grave.

He stood there shocked, sobs racked her small frame, a feeling of uselessness filled him he should have been there to protect her. Teachers ran in and stood there looking at the girl as she cried.

"Hermione," McGonagall said reaching forward to touch the girls shoulder, but Hermione's head shot up before she got there.

"Don't touch me," she snapped another sob contorting her face," I destroy everything I touch."

Everyone fled the room and into the hospital wings, office silencing the door Dumbledore spoke up.

"This is bad, it seems that powers we thought would be dormant for longer have erupted," Dumbledore said, Snape glared at him.

"What do you mean dormant," Snape said coldly.

"I have known for along time since she was born she would be a great witch, she has powers that none of us would ever be able to tap into if we even tried, her powers will go on and off like what we saw in the library," he said rubbing the bridge of his nose, he wasn't prepared to go into a discussion about this.

"Her powers got stronger faster than what I predicted," Dumbledore said looking at his trusted friends," we have to keep this a secret from people, and for Hermione it isn't hard not to tell Harry and Ron since they barely even talk anyway."

"Dumbledore you better come out here," Madame Pomphrey said as she opened the door a look of worry filled her face as everyone marched out to walk to the girl's bed.

She lay there clutching her head screaming her head off.

"GET OUT!" she screamed as pain after pain shot through her head, some one was trying to break into her head, and she fought. Before she knew it strong arms held her head and the pain eased away. A feeling of softness filled her as the fingers massaged her head, lulling her to sleep. Hands rouge large but soft and tender stroked her head. She loved these hands instantly they took away the pain, and she drifted into peace.

They watched as the once evil mans face melted as he stroked the girls head, lulling screams from her giving her rest.

"Severus stay here just in case she may wake up we are going to have a long day today, all students go to Hodsmeade and I am planning a ball in awhile so maybe you can escort her," Dumbledore said," I think if I know her she's going to be a little different tomorrow so take things slow, and thank you Severus from the bottom of my heart.'

Before he could protest he was left alone with the woman, groaning in frustration he slipped into the bed that had been made bigger by the nurse and sat beside her as he rubbed her head. He felt himself react to the feel of her soft hair on his hand the rise and fall of her chest. He was in lust, with his student.

(**_Maybe Mr. Severus Snape likes to dip his quill in the school ink_**) Tee Hee

_**333333333333333333333333333333333**_

I like that saying for some reason love it. This is a revised chapter and i hope that if you read this you keep going with the story even though it takes me awhile to get another chapter up i hope you can understand and wait.

_**Thanks for the Reviews.**_

_**Couldn't do it without you guys, hope you like this chapter, I thought a sort of mental break down was in order since the beginning of the story. There will be a mask ball I have decided, and Hermione's going to change she's going to be loser and funnier and she's actually going to laugh who would think of that.**_

If you don't like the chapter don't be afraid to review and tell me so and i don't even mind when you scream at me for my spelling i am trying to do better i have English now in school so i should learn some better ways in writing. So i don't sound like a kinder gardener. Thanks

Steph


	8. Chapter 8: Shopping

_**Chapter 8**_

She moaned as she rose from sleep, she couldn't remember if she dreamed it was just like she showed up here. She was sore, and her head felt so relaxed no sign of a headache was there. Trying to sit up she was pinned, snapping her head to the side Severus was laying there his face on the pillow his arm strapped around her. She gulped for air but the sight of his arm pulling her closer made her stomach tie in knots. She was so close she could feel his heart beat. He snuggled closer to her, she felt a blush rise as this was the first time she had ever shared a bed with a man and having not remembered how she got there.

He was a coddler; stifling a giggle, she felt his warm breathe on the little skin exposed at her neck. Shivering she inhaled the deep manly scent of her professor. God she couldn't' stay here much longer.

He smelled of pine, so sweet and beautiful. Bring up a hand she twirled a piece of black hair around her finger, it was soft not greasy as her and her friends had believed it would be. The morning sun shone through the window and glistened on his hair, his face composed as she turned her head to look at it.

His face was rid of most of the wrinkles he had had last year, little ones starting in his cheeks were showing, making him striking. The girly crush she had was building, but just the way his white skin looked with hers only a shade darker made her blush imagining his hands all over her. He was no longer the man that she felt so angry at he was the first man that she would feel this feeling for. Her fingers touching his hair she loved the color completely black she just wanted to shove both hands in.

"If your done checking me out we can get up," he mumbled, her hand shot back clutching her chest, as his eyes glittered open showing those dreamy black eyes she fantasized about. A deep blush crossed her cheeks as she looked away. His hand slowly went back to its owner as he stretched and with his wand cleaned himself and put himself in his usual teacher clothes that were black all black.

Looking around she was staring at him, her mouth agape, and her eyes a little misty. He raised an eyebrow and she closed her mouth. She felt like a real idiot now, just stare at her.

"Get ready were going out," he said, her eyes flickered up," last night all your clothes were destroyed, your room was set on fire, your work that had been on your table was burnt you are exempt from the homework that had been due it had been destroyed, we got albums, and trinkets out but your clothes I am afraid are all gone."

"Oh, all right," she whispered as she got out of the bed, her knees all of a sudden giving way as she fell forward. The men had gone to her room first to see if she was there, then to the library her second home. She looked up into the man who had his strong arms around her; he straightened her and let go when she didn't say anymore.

"Sorry," she said blushing again, if she only knew what one of those blushes did to him every time. The she thought of last night, little images flashed in front of her as she remembered a knife. He looked up a him in shock.

"Oh God," she said placing her hand over her mouth as everything came flooding back, haunting actions reminding her she was a murderer. She had brutally murdered a person how could she do that why didn't she stop or something.

"Ms. Granger it was not your fault if you hadn't of done something you would be dead," he said stepping forward, he watched her face harden as tears disappeared.

"I'm fine," she said, her face cold but he could see her eyes were sad, and lonely. He would break her mind if she gave him permission he didn't wish to breech it again not since the last time, he could some how still feel the blow, though it had been over a month. He was still amazed that a teenage girl was able to just cover up any emotion that she had as easily as any adult even better.

With a wave of her hand she was in muggle clothes, he smirked at her shirt; it was deep sag green, and her black pants made her long slender legs even more luscious.

"Dumbledore left us a portkey so we can go to Diagon Alley and get books and to the muggle world to get you suitable clothes," he stated kindly, she nodded smiling," just as long as you are up to it."

"I am," she said confidently.

"Drink this it will help," he said waving his hand a vial was placed in her hand and she drank it and the soreness that she had felt was gone the pain in her ribs were gone as well.

She pushed the memories out of her head, she didn't have to deal with them today, and he put her wand in his pocket as if she was a felon. Nevertheless, paying no head she thought of the shopping trip and putting the poor potions professor to work. She was going to make his day hell for sure. Payback was a bitch.

That wasn't so easy she decided as they walked down Diagon Alley, he actually pulled her into every shop he could. Like he loved shopping and with her. Usually no one wanted to shop with her because she hated it but he was a male life form she was sure that liked shopping.

"What young lady doesn't like to shop for free," he asked her.

"I thought I was putting this all on my account," she said stopping as they were placing papers and notepads on the counter a large amount of them.

"Nope Dumbledore feels responsible," he said turning to the clerk to give the account number, she left silent with her bags in her hand.

"Here," he said grabbing the bags with a little spell they disappeared," they're back in your new room."

"Thank you," she said smiling, glancing up she saw Flourish and Blotts, grabbing his hand she raced to the store, swinging through the door she let go of his hand and started going through books. This was a sanctuary to her she loved it here she visited all during the summer getting more books to add to her collection. Most of the collection was now in Gringotts for safe keeping she didn't mind the last thing she wanted was her books to be destroyed.

Smirking he went to the back of the store to the old man perched on his seat, doing some puzzle. He looked up and smiled at the man.

"I need all new books for Hogwarts Seventh Year," he said coldly, the man nodded.

The books were at the till but still no Hermione, he told the clerk he would be back. He searched the isles, going farther back he saw her. She was crouched down reading a book; he could barely make out the title.

"How to act towards the opposite sex," he nearly choked, turning away he walked back to the front of the store, and yelled her name. She appeared in seconds no book in her hands, as they walked out. He wouldn't mention the book to her at least not yet. She was going to realize that somethings you can't learn from books.

However, as all her robes were bought Severus exchanged some wizard money for muggle money and with a wave of his hand he was in muggle clothes. She looked at him as if he was an alien.

"What?" he asked looking down at his attire of a tight black shirt and blue jeans snug on his hips.

"I'm sorry just wow I didn't think you would look good in muggle clothes," she said blushing yet again and turning from him to walk away.

By the time they reached their first department store, it was two and their stomachs were rumbling in protest. He pulled her close to him by some clothes and whispered in her ear.

"Put this on, so you don't' have to worry," he said slipping a ring on to her ring finger, she stared down at it was beautiful.

Before she could as she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see a woman glaring at her.

"Can I help you?" she asked, the woman was beautiful and much older than her around 23 maybe close to Snapes new age. A feeling of gloom filled her stomach.

"Yes she needs all types of clothes," he intervened the woman's eyes roamed over him. He chuckled a little so that was the response he got from women now. In school he didn't see glances like that the ones that Hermione gave him were shy.

"Yes all right come to the back he may come if you like," the woman said sweetly, he only nodded and followed them into the back. The door closed as another woman came forward. This one was around Hermione's age and didn't look like a totally snot.

"Now how much are you willing to spend," the woman asked.

"A lot, aren't we sweetheart," he said kissing her hand she blushed and nodded. He stood at his position by the wall as her measurements were taken.

She could still feel the tingling sensation in her hand as she let the woman measure her.

"Wow what's with this huge rock," the other girl said grabbing her hand to examine the ring.

"Engagement ring," Severus spoke up the one girl oohed and aaahed while the other glared at her.

"That is so beautiful," the girl said," congratulations, now let's go get you those clothes."

She was left along with him, as the two women disappeared but not before she was served a lethal glare from the girl.

"That is wrong," she said to him in a whisper, she couldn't believe him was it for her or him because that glare had it been a spell would have killed her or at least tried.

"It will keep women off my back and men off yours so quiet sweetheart before they hear and I have to deal with a woman fawning over me," he said sweetly, turning as the women came back with armfuls of clothes in all colors.

They spent what felt like hours trying on clothes their shopping bags got bigger and bigger. However, something hit Hermione as they walked by a store.

"Professor I need," she said looking at her feet she didn't want to say it.

"What do you need," he asked smirking she pointed to the store and he nodded. He grabbed her hand as he dragged her into the store with protests coming from her he didn't care.

She stood there as a clerk came helping them; she was measured over her clothes thank god and waited as suitable attire was found. She glared at him.

What would her friends say now if they knew that she was in this store with him, she would never be able to tell because she would be so embarrassed?

Gasping at what the clerk brought back. There was nothing to it, the underwear was something to scoff at and the bra was practically see through and a deep green.

"We'll take it and some frilly night gowns you have in all different colors," Severus said smiling, the woman nodded leaving them.

"I don't want that stuff," she said glaring at him, she watched him smirk at her as she blushed even more.

"Why don't all women wear it," he said looking down at her, his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah but I don't wear that stuff," she said turning from him. She couldn't believe it now her professor would know what she wore under her clothes just like her knew robes that hugged her figure unlike her other ones that were loose.

"Dumbledore also told me to take you to a gown maker for a costume for the ball coming up in a week or so," he said she just nodded. They entered a shop in Hogsmeade she had never noticed it before but she was shocked that she hadn't been there before dresses hung every were glittering sparkling in beauty just waiting to be bought and tried on.

He waited for her outside as she stayed there and was assisted by the woman.

"Ah you must me Ms. Granger," the old woman said.

"Yes how did you know," she asked, she studied the old woman she must be around 70 but had a smile that was so beautiful and thoughtful.

"Intuition but I have the perfect dress for you that are going to knock the socks off that man," the woman said smiling; she returned it and followed her into the back. She liked the idea of knocking the socks off of him.

The woman was nice and she was still surprised when she had paid for the dress.

"For you sweetheart i give you discount for no one would be able to do the dress justice like you do, you simply shine in it," the woman stated," I once had a daughter your age she was so beautiful."

"I am sorry for your lose," Hermione said she could sense the girl had died.

"You be good and give that potions professor a good kick in the ass when hes being a pain," the woman stated. Laughing Hermione grabbed her purchases and left.

An hour later, she finally emerged from the store to a disgruntled Snape.

"Took you long enough," he geared out she was smiling brightly and clutching a large bag. Nevertheless, it was her smile that caught him so warm and full of happiness, it was overwhelming. They were quiet the rest of the way to the school, not saying a word and a few glances between each other. What a dynamic duo.

8888888888

Special Thanks To:

Peron of a Strange Origin

DracoxHermionextrueluv4eva

Hinoki82

WannaBArtist

The-amazing-color-brown

PiperLeoEternally

Megan Consoer

Latinachikita

Thanks so much for the reviews on this story, couldn't do it without your praise and thoughtful advice. You kept me going even though I once hated this story but are now my pride and joy. Thanks

This chapter i completely went over a couple times I'm trying to correct my mistakes that I've been making and i hope you all like the changes. I corrected a lot of the fighting scene in the last chapter just because i didn't like the idea of her killing them all I want them to come back and try and kill her. Well i shouldn't give away that part of the story. The mask ball will be coming soon so keep checking or put an alert on this story so when i add it you will know.

Steph


	9. Chapter 9: Kiss

_**Chapter 9**_

Her room had been fixed but they didn't want to take any chances as he escorted her to the dungeons. He sneered at the thought of having to put up with her for a while until things cooled off, he just wanted ignore her and go back to the things he usually did. She made him weak and he hated the feeling. He couldn't think clearly when she was around. But he was thankful that Dumbledore had suggested it at least with him she would not be harmed he could protect her.

He still blamed himself for the night before he should have been there earlier for her to save her from those injuries maybe if he had been there sooner she might not of had to kill that man.

She was especially silent as they walked from the warm upper levels to the chilling deep murky dungeons that most children had nightmares about but she was un-fazed. As if she was in her own world, that no one could touch. She was tired; shopping really took a lot out of her.

It was one of the things he admired about her, her will to let no one bring her down, she was strong stronger than what she led people to believe. He knew that some how under the tough exterior she was a little weak the only thing you had to do was dig and you would find it. He wanted to be able to do that to her to make her weak. Show her how unintelligent he could make her.

Remembering the first day, he had her in potions he knew right away that she would be important her willingness to please was astounding. Nevertheless, he knew if he wanted her to turn out right, he couldn't puppy her she had to be strong. Maybe one day he would tell her is excuses for being mean and cruel, but for now things could be kept secret. No one could ever know that he actually cared about his students, what everyone would say. They wouldn't be able to believe it.

**Hermione**

She was in her own mind; she thought of the dress she bought never before had she seen something so beautiful and the mask so precise so delicate a woman would go crazy for it. However, not her, she smiled and paid for it with her own money a discount on it helped her smile even more. In the end she knew it was all going to be worth it to see his face when she wore it, would be good enough for her.

They stopped before a portrait she looked at the man as it swung open. The smug face of Salazar Slytherin was who she faced giving her a smile no a smirk Slytherins weren't capable of smiling it wasn't in their genes, but was she sure before she could look at him more she was pushed into the room.

She held in the gasp as she looked around the room, greens were everywhere she could have guessed that. The warmth though caught her off guard the welcoming scent of burning wood spread through her. Who would have thought that a room in the dungeon so unlike his classroom was incredibly warm?

"This is the sitting room, and I have a select number of books," he said plainly as if this was the last thing that he wanted to do right now. She had just nodded at the books she wasn't interested in them now she wanted to see the rest of the rooms, just to see if they were as beautiful as this one. She loved the green, she never really understood why she liked green it just seemed so much nicer than red.

She followed him into another room and did gasp, as she looked at it the humongous bed that took up much of the room. It looked so welcoming the cool silky green sheets. The impulse to run and jump on it and curl under those covers was over whelming. But were was the other bed, there had to be another one.

"We will share the bed and trust me it is big enough we don't have to worry about bumping into each other," he said snidely she just ignored him as she looked. So captivated that he the dingbat greasy old bastard lived in the place that looked like a loving daring and sexy man stayed not him. That could not be him, or was it under that hard exterior.

She glanced at him again, as he placed her bags with the others; she studied him while he wasn't looking. Long legs, powerful she some how knew under those pants, his hair was shiny not greasy hanging around his face; she wanted to desperately to drag her hands through it. However, those eyes were something to die for, so beautiful a woman lost she peered into them. Yes, he was a loving daring and sexy man, which she couldn't have.

What man would want her, no man had before so why would she think so now. Yes, she had had fun with Victor not even a chaste kiss was present as their relationship was platonic, and only friendly letters passed. She had given Harry and Ron kisses on the cheek but never had she been gifted with a kiss. So desperately, now she craved it to be commanded by this man to be driven to the brink, to forget about the consequences and just live in the moment. However, her thoughts were interrupted as he turned and fixed a gaze at her she blushed and looked away. She had to stop getting caught all the time she was terrible for it. She just lost track of time.

**Snape**

Had she been looking at him or something else in the room, he swore when he had turned she had been staring intently at him. She had to have been because she turned beat red when he turned and saw her. No woman would like him not matter how much younger he got; she was just surprised he was letting her stay there yes that was it had to be. Nevertheless, some how he got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever she looked at him, what was that?

Drawn out of his thoughts he watched as she hesitantly went to the bed and felt the silk. He watched her whole body settle, she was tired he knew it. He could feel the vibes of exhaustion coming from you.

"This is your wardrobe," he said pointing to the one that had just been put in beside his.

"Sleep your clothes will be put away, I will wake you for supper in an hour," he said to her as he stood there she looked back and nodded. He watched her slip into the bed from his side, it was his and she was there in his covers sleeping on his pillow. He wasn't angry not at all; he didn't know what he was right now but he better find it out marking papers. He left her there in her clothes.

As soon as she heard the door close behind him she stripped off her clothes and threw them on the ground wearing panties and her bra she let the cool sheets over whelm her into a deep sleep. She felt so tired, so drained; dreams of him filled her head as she thought over that day.

His ring still on her hand looked beautiful so green and vibrant, perfect. The picture of him finally made her drift off.

Hours later he stared down at her from his position beside the bed. She looked like an angel. She lay there on her back her arm flung by her head as the other rested on her stomach. Peeking from the covers her new bra teased him encasing her breasts like an offering. Her cheeks were flushed and her once rat nest hair waved around her, making her look like a deep dream. The sight of the ring on his hands sent a smile to his face. He didn't really know why he made her wear it. It stopped men from looking to much and women bothering him and it just looked so right on her hand.

Her lips slightly open enticed him tremendously. It had been more than an hour since he left her and now he couldn't bring himself to wake her she looked so happy asleep so peaceful like nothing could touch her in her mind. Therefore, he left her there and would wake her later to eat.

She roused, it was so dark she couldn't see anything, grabbing the sheet she tied it around herself her clothes were gone so she etched to the door, a house-elf must of come in to clean. The she remembered what she promised herself when she had been in the library. If she made it through it, she would kiss Snape and tell him how much she loved him. Blushing she pushed through the door.

He sat there over his desk writing as she stood at the door, he looked so perfect. Little bags showed under his eyes that made him even more appealing. She could stand there forever watching him work. The way he swore under his breathe every now and again when he came across a terrible paper.

He heard a sound and his head shot up, she stood there to innocent to pure standing by the door holding the sheet around her, smiling.

"Hello professor," she said silkily as she came forward, he gulped as he watched the sway of her hips the shift of the sheet, he was becoming hard within seconds, but luckily, his robes hid most of it.

She didn't even realize what she was doing to him as she sat in the chair across from his desk and looked at him. Her stomach rumbled.

"Hungry?" he asked trying to keep his voice even, she nodded. With a wave of his hand food, was on the desk in front of her she smiled and dug in.

Watching her eat the potatoes was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. Finally, when she had finished her main course dessert came and he couldn't take it anymore he was about to burst. She had strawberries and whip cream, she bite into each one so delicately, he felt himself ready to come.

He was glad when she finally finished and with a wave of her hand sent it to the kitchen, still her sheet hung around her. She looked around like a curious kitten so pure and perfect. Did she know that curiosity killed the cat, she was so naïve sometimes?

"Professor," she said getting up, getting up as well he watched as she came closer to stand in front of him. She fidgeted with the top of the sheet, as if she was nervous.

"Yes Ms.Granger," he asked turning in his seat to face her.

"I promised myself something in the library," she said blushing still trying not to meet his eye.

"What would that be?" he asked trying to control the sudden urge to grab her throw everything off his desk and ravish her. He stood up to stand in front of her. He made her even more nervous he knew that when he towered above her. She glanced up at him her eyes were uncertain.

"That if I survived I would…" she stopped though she couldn't' say it.

"Do what," he asked wanting to probe her head shot up and a look like none he had ever seen crossed her features one of intent.

"This," she breathed before she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was so soft he barely had time to react before she was pulling away. She blushed a deep red as she realized what she had done she never reacted on her instincts when it came to relationships she always did the logical thing but now she just did the most illogical thing ever, she kissed her potions professor.

She couldn't believe she just did it. She couldn't look at him he would make fun off her because she had no experience kissing at all. Turning on her heel she ran like a scared cat, but she didn't care she had to drown in the humiliation away from him.

He stood there transfixed, never had such a simple inexperienced kiss moved him so much, and he felt the room tilt. He touched his lips and smiled a first smile in a long time. He had been shocked yes when she had leaned up to kiss him. But he wished now that he had reacted faster to wrap his arms around her and deepen the kiss.

SHE HAD KISSED HIM!

Him an overgrown greasy bat that was a pompous ass.

Joy filled him but he remembered the look she had given him as she ran from the room, she was scared. In addition, why had she made that promise to herself?

Hermione, hit her self over the head as she sat on the bed, she had been so stupid. He would know immediately that she was so inexperienced, laugh at her, and haunt her until the day she died for having a crush on him. Flopping onto the bed, she undid the covers and slipped in unraveling the sheets around her, drifting to sleep again this time not hungry and extremely humiliated. What would she do now she would have to ignore him completely? She would pretend to be asleep when he came in again so that she wouldn't have to face him. What she had done would haunt her for forever, she tried to imagine what he thought of her now.

Sitting back down at his desk confused he leaned back smiling. He would give her sometime then talk to her. Yes that was his decision, with that in his head he grabbed another paper. But thoughts of the kiss still drifted into his head.

_**33333333333333**_

**I just have to say thank you all for the reviews. I know this is cheesy to say but some of your reviews almost make me cry, to know that people actually like what I write is amazing. I can't thank you enough. Coming home from a day of school, noises everywhere, and rude friends screwed up friends. I sit right in this chair with a glass of water a Tylenol close the door and read them. It is my joy to come home from school and sit, write, and read what you think. You have all given me a gift to keep going and to never stop. This story is dedicated to all the loyal reviewers and the ones to come for sticking with this.**

**Please review knowing how i am doing helps me to write better, when i get no reviews it makes me think that this story isn't that good. **

**Thanks **

**Stephanie**


	10. Chapter 10: Teaching

_**Chapter 10**_

Looking down at her he didn't know what to do now, he had planned out everything he was going to say to her but now looking down at her sleeping his mind went blank. Never before had a woman be able to make him so speechless in an instant. She was lay on her back sleeping. Her hair hung around her. God what should he do now.

He watched her moan a little and change position turning onto her stomach. He noticed she was just wearing underwear and her green bra. Slowly he stripped down into just boxers and slip into the bed, he tried to do so carefully not wanting to wake her up. Dragging the covers up over him she wasn't far away almost touching him. He heard her moan. He watched her wipe her eyes and perch herself up and look around. Her eyes looked down at him and her breathe stopped that he was sure of. Her big brown eyes gazed down at him in awe, like a frightened deer.

Leaning closer he caught her lips in a drugging kiss. She had never had her brain just leave her. She was shocked at what he was doing to her mouth. He pushed her onto her back as he leaned over her to keep kissing her. She didn't push away she welcomed it. He took complete control over ruling her senses and sending them on a roller coaster. Then he was gone and staring down at her.

Wide eyed she stared up at him, what he had he just done. He had completely made her unable to say a word.

He looked down at her his eyes full of passion then it was gone. She wondered why he was sorry. She was amazed at how fast his emotions changed, sort of like hers.

"I'm sorry," he stated going to move away, but before he could get very far Hermione wrapped her hands around his neck and brought his lips crashing down at hers.

On a deep moan he deepened the kiss prying her lips open with his tongue. She had a taste that was so beautiful and foreign it was so sweet and exotic. She was pliant under his hand as his hand took a spot right under her breast. The once inexperience tongue finally started working fighting against his for dominance his of course won.

Her first make out session and it was with her potions professor, she had to be dreaming. The way he was touching her was sending her skyrocketing the things he was doing to her mouth made her fill with peace and ecstasy all at the same time. Would it ever feel like this with any other man, would they be able to make her feel so alive she wasn't sure?

Breaking the kiss he looked down at her breathing hard and her bruised lips. God she was addicting he just wanted to keep on kissing her. Her eyes were shut as he looked down at her, watching her tongue sneak out to lick her lips as if savoring the taste. Ever so slowly her eyes lids fluttered up to look at him.

He didn't know what to do for the first time in his life he didn't know what to do with this amazing female. How do you treat an innocent he didn't know, how do you treat your student that is no longer a student to you.

"I shouldn't have done that," he stated moving away to sit on the edge of the bed his back to her. He could feel her moving behind him.

"I didn't tell you to stop," she stated kneeling behind him placing her hands on his back. She didn't want him to regret touching her kissing her showing her emotions that she thought she didn't have. Even though she was practically naked she didn't care she didn't want him beating himself up because of the innocent little snogging they had just done.

"I'm your teacher I should know better," he said rubbing his neck," you are too pure for me to be tainting you."

Curled beside him she tilted his head to her.

"Have you ever thought to ask if I want to be tainted by you," she said smiling," I mean I know I'm not ready to..."

She paused she couldn't say it to him but he had to know by the way she first reacted to his kiss. She was embarrassed she wished that he didn't respect her so much yes she wanted to have sex but just not know. She trusted him but she had to deal with her problems first before that day came.

"Hermione this isn't as easy as it seems," he stated looking at her, and then looking down to the bra that cupped her breasts like an offering for a man.

"I'm sorry," she stated, turning from him she laid back down in the covers.

"Why are you sorry," he asked turning around to look at her head in the pillow.

"Cause I shouldn't have made that promise to myself in the library," she said not daring to look at him he would see the embarrassment that was showing in her face," I promised myself that if I got out of there alive I would give you a kiss and tell you how I feel."

Laying down he rubbed her back. Her skin was so smooth and he could feel her shiver a little.

"Look at me," he stated looking at her, slowly her head came out of the pillow to look at him," you are more than a student to me, but what is here between us is complicated."

A smile spread across her lips and her eyes lit up.

"But I do not know how to swoon a girl like you, a girl like you needs flowers and romance while I am very skilled in seduction do not know how to treat an…," he didn't' know how to describe it.

"An innocent," she stated for him he nodded she hung her head. She knew that her innocence was going to get in the way.

Throwing himself back against the bed he thought. God he wanted her he wanted to hold her even though he couldn't' completely touch her he wanted to know that she was safe in his bed were no one could hurt her.

He felt her shift on the bed and opened his eyes to see her sitting her legs under her only her u undergarments on as she looked at him.

"I know I'm really inexperienced but I always want to learn," she stated to him blushing. God she felt like an idiot saying it she felt so stupid. She was being daring she had never been so naked in front of a man before and she had to admit she was scared.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking at her, she nodded, her cheeks still a little tinge of pink.

"Yes," she stated, smirking at him. It was a perfect Slytherin smirk that he knew to well.

"It seems you're already learning," he stated chuckling, she smiled. Sitting up he pushed the dangling hair behind her ear cupping her face. Looking into those eyes a man could get lost. She was so trusting so perfect.

"But i will not push you i will come to you when you chose to," he said his breathe against her face. She smiled to him.

"I trust you," she stated, he felt his heart swell when she said it she indeed trusted him and it made him feel extremely happy. He just didn't want to let her down.

"You have to initiate the kiss," he stated sitting there; he watched her start biting her lip," you've already done it and pretty good."

"I was scared shitless when I did it," she stated, he didn't know that that was her first kiss did he, she hoped not. She looked at him he was waiting.

Leaning closer she was on her hands and knees. He started leaning back till he was laying there. He was expecting her to straddle him. She gaped at him for awhile before he started chuckling.

Taking a deep breathe she straddled him bending down. Slowly she captured him lips, as soon as she had done that he took control doing what he had done before ruling her mouth.

Before she knew it she was under him, it came naturally to her in an instant as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing herself closer.

She could feel something pushing against her, and then she realized what it was pushing. Breaking the kiss she watched him curse.

"I'm sorry," she stated, she hadn't meant to arouse him that much. She was still surprised at how fast he got aroused. She was still naïve in somethings. She had taken sex ed in Muggle Studies she wasn't dumb but having never seen the hardness that was pressing against her she was shocked.

"You should be," he laughed," this is one thing i will handle myself i don't want you to push you to far."

Getting up he left her as he walked into the bathroom. She smiled he didn't want to push her, god she was swooning hard.

She sat there, she had just got him hard, and yes that was her. Smiling to herself she wondered how long he would take in there. Lying back down on the bed she pulled the sheet up around her and hugged the pillow to her. God so much had changed in so little time. She felt alive and happy. Excited at the fact that she could do that to him, she smiled to herself.

Closing her eyes for a second she would just wait till he came back, but before she knew it she was drifting off.

He came back in his problem dealt with and she was asleep. Smiling to himself he slipped into the bed and if by a magnet she was there cuddling to him. Her hand on his chest she found the nook in his shoulder were her head rested. Putting his arm around her he hugged her closer. Closing his eyes at least he didn't have to worry about her not being there in the morning, that was the thought he was left with as he drifted off.

Waking up she was still in his arms her breathe against his chest sent the hairs on his neck on end. Glancing at the clock it was six about time for him to get up. It was a Sunday and he had marking to do. Smiling at her laying peacefully her hair fluttering behind her he sighed and headed to the bathroom. He regretted leaving her he didn't want to he wanted to stay in that bed all day and hold her but he was an adult and had responsibilities.

Back in his office he sighed, bringing forth more papers to mark. He desperately wanted to go back to his room and go back to bed keeping her close to him. Before he had left he put a spell so that if you felt any magic or an unwanted presence he would be notified instantly. He didn't want to take anymore chances with her anymore.

Smirking to himself about what had happened yesterday was amazing. She really was a learner, and she learned well. Smiling he set to the task of marking essays. He didn't know how long he sat there but the pain in his neck was building. He just wondered how people would take it if they found out.

"You look happy," came the soft sultry voice from the doorway. Looking that way he saw her and lost his breathe. She stood there in his shirt that came down to mid thigh she looked so perfect in it. Her hair wavy around her, like a goddess.

"Marking essays isn't a happy thing," he stated rubbing his neck again, he had to concentrate, looking away from her he tried to ignore the now throbbing pain in his neck.

Before he knew it soft hands were on his neck massaging. Tilting his head back he closed his eyes and was amazed as the pain started to fade. Opening his eyes he saw her smiling down at him.

"You are amazing with your hands," he stated, and watched her blush, she was so irresistible when she did that.

"If you ever have an ache or pain just let me know," she winked at him kissing him, before leaning over his desk to see what he was doing," do you want some help it would go faster."

"I think it's..," he stopped, what he was saying she was the smartest witch probably to ever grace these halls. Seeing his smile she sat down in the chair beside him that appeared tucking one leg under the other she picked up an essay.

Things were silent between them except the occasional scratch of a quill and the shift of parchment. But finally as the last essay was set down and the quill and ink set away they were done. It would of taken him forever to finish those essays without her help.

A rumble of her stomach alerted her to how hungry she really was. Blushing, she looked at him chuckle.

"Time to eat huh, should we go to the great hall or just stay here?" he asked.

She got up and headed to the bedroom stopping in the door way she smiled.

"I like it better here," she stated smiling as she left the room. Smiling he called a house elf and got food delivered. Walking into the bedroom she was laying on the bed his shirt still on waiting for him.

Setting the food down on the bed he climbed on.

"Breakfast is served," he stated, as he lifted the tray to sit between them. He watched her grab some strawberries and start eating them.

She looked at his face as she wolfed down more of them.

"What I like strawberries," she stated smiling. After that they sat in complete silence eating, occasionally exchanging glances. When finally done the tray was sent to the kitchens.

His piercing gaze made her blush. She hated it when she did that it was such a fault. He smiled at it as he leaned closer.

"Your beautiful," he stated, he looked at her confused eyes," no ones ever said that to you have they."

"No, well Mrs. Weasley but never a man," she stated blushing.

"You blush a lot," he stated rubbing her cheek where the blush still lay.

"I hate it I can't help it I blush when I'm embarrassed or when I'm lying," she stated looking away from him.

_**3333333333333333333333**_

_**It took me forever to get this chapter done I am so sorry to all the reviewers, readers that it took me so long. Please forgive me. Hope you like this chapter it took me forever to write. It changed a little from the original draft. This isn't one of my greater chapters but i guess it will be alright for now.**_

_**Steph**_

_**And please review it keeps me writing this, please review I really like to know how I'm doing and things that I can do to make it better.**_

* * *


End file.
